Poisoned
by BarrelRacer13
Summary: when Percy starts to get strangly ill at the same time that the creatures of the sea are dying, it leads to a quest. and what happens when a strange new kid comes? one may be older then any of the gods...will they find a cure before it's too late? R
1. IT ALL STARTED

**This is my first ever Percy Jackson and the Olympians story, so be nice. Not really, because I don't care if you leave a mean review. Im already hated by the whole 8****th**** grade, and most of the 7****th**** grade (my own grade), so a few more people hating me wont really make a difference in my mind. I just say flamers and those kinds of people are jealous because they don't have a life. Sorry, just my opinion. That, and im in a bad mood right because I want to read the second book, The Sea of Monsters, and I was supposed to get it from the library today, but they didn't have it. **

**BUT, I still might get it tomorrow because my mom is taking me to wal-mart to look for it, and she said she might go to Sams and look for it. believe me, I get impatient when it comes to books. **

**And because I only read the first book, Im not that good and have no idea what happens after Percy returned to Camp Half-Blood after the whole "You stole Zeus's Lightning Bolt" thing. So yeah. **

**Please review this story even though I doubt anyone will read it, and I think it's gonna fail!**

**Btw, I do not own 'Percy Jackson and the Olympians'**

"**Percy Jackson and the Olympians" belong to Rick Riordan.**

**IM MOVIN ON**

I sat on my bed in the Poseidon cabin, alone. It had been years sense I left Camp Half-Blood. It had been too dangerous, even for me. in the state of depression the I was in, I kept the lights out, and door locked. I want to be left alone. I wasn't really sure why I was depressed though… I was deep in thought. Remembering the past, and my first little adventure when i first found out I was Son of Poseidon. I remember how loyal my REAL friends, Grover and Annabeth, were and still are. I would never say it out loud, but I secretly like Annabeth. She was pretty back then, but now, she was like looking at a sun setting over the mountains with a gentle breeze, soft clouds, a small stream running along, and a Bald Eagle flying over the beutyful Rocky Mountains in Colorado.

But I never told anyone, not even her. I know I would just end up getting into trouble, even just by saying I like her. Geez, these rules they have drive me nuts. I sighed, and thought about the way I thought Hades had stolen the Lightning Bolt, and all the ugly monsters I had to fight. With Annabeth and Grove by my side.

I'd been here for years, I know all the faces, and really, I wish they would stop calling me 'The hero' and stop telling all the newbie's about how I made the water squirt out of the toilet on my first day in camp. That was at least 10 years ago! or, something like that…. and yet, the Ares cabin just kept bringing it up. It wasn't like I MEANT to do that, is just happened! But either way, I wanted to just be a normal kid here. As normal as a half-blood could be, that is. There were so many kids here who never had to look death in the eyes and tell it to go jump in a hole and burn. Or spray it with toilet water. Which ever way, im tired of being called 'hero'.

im not gonna go break the laws, or do something that would consider me evil or a bad guy, i just want to live as long –however long a half-blood can- in peace! Was that really too much to ask for? or at least, a day without getting calling a hero or having some little kid staring all big-eyed at me and saying something stupid like "it's da kid who saw Hades and he got the lightning bolt back from Hades", then me snapping, "It wasn't Hades who stole the Lighting Bolt! Come on! Don't you know the history!"…that happened before too. And oh, the trouble I got in after that. But that's a different story.

Outside my cabin, I could see Annabeth greeting a new kid. Whoever this new girl was, she looked like she was five and still needed to drink milk from a bottle. But then again, I thought all the new kids looked like that. Grover made his way over to where Annabeth was, and started talking to the little girl, then he ran off somewhere. Where, I don't know. I wish I could go on another little adventure. They were never really that big, ever sense Zeus got over the fact that Dad had a son after that law or whatever was made. Im getting off track….why was I thinking about the Big Three….? I snapped out of my confusing thought when I saw Chiron galloping toward Annabeth and whoever the Newbie was, with Grover following right behind him.

I hadn't noticed the fact the smaller girl was bleeding deeply from her arm, looked ready to pass out. Maybe that's why I thought she looked like she should still be drinking milk from a baby bottle…..im getting off track again. Darn it.

I saw Chiron look intently at the cut while Annabeth calmed the little girl. Why hadn't I noticed her crying….and why was she staying dry when it was raining….oh no! don't tell me Dad broke the law again! Zeus will surely kill someone if he finds out that Poseidon had ANOTHER kid! And now I would have to share my cabin. Awww. Though…I must say it gets kinds lonely in here….i was so lost in my thoughts on how Zeus was going to somehow find a way to punish ME because of this, that I hadn't noticed Grover leave and start heading toward my cabin. That was, until he burst open the door and scare the life outta me.

"Grover! Have you ever heard of knocking?" I snapped. Geez, I hate it when people do that. Sure, come right in! I might be changing my underwear, I don't care! Wait, wasn't my door locked? Or did I THINK I locked it, when I didn't….or did Annabeth use her invisibility cap to sneak in here and unlock when I sat down? But then how would she get back out?

"Chiron needs you." Grover panted. Darn. I was about to ask if he was just gonna stand there and ask for an empty soda can. Does that even make sense? I shrugged and followed him into the rain, the whole time I stayed dry. I love being able to stay dry all the time. But sometimes getting wet does feel good…and so does breathing underwater, but I can do that anytime.

"Hi. See any new monsters trying to kill me lately?" I waved to Annabeth, whoever the new girl was, and Chiron. But why I said what I did, I will never understand. The new girl looked a little frightened, but then….curious? im not sure what her expression was.

"Aren't you the kid who took the Lightning Bolt from Zeus? In that story?" she asked. Man, I wish they never added that to the 'Greek Mythology text books."

"Yes, but I wish they got it right. It WASN'T me who stole Zeus's Lightning Bolt, and it wasn't Hades!" I raised my voice a little louder then I wanted to. There's this other girl here, named Anie, who's a stinkin stalker! She hears my voice from like, a mile away, and somehow knows EVERYTHING about me! Everything! She somehow know my medical record, the names of the monsters I fought, and places I've been, the dates I was sick and what I was sick with, how many time I tripped during meal times, Everything! I looked around to make sure my stalker wasn't around. I had a feeling she wa just gonna pop up somewhere….like she always does.__

"HIYA!"

I jumped. There she was. behind me. I swear, every time.

"Will you STOP doing that!" I snapped, turning toward her, only to have the little brat grab the sides of my face and kiss my mouth. I pushed her off me so hard she fell flat on her back. Annabeth was laughing. My face turned red.

"Can I please-"

"Percy…" Chiron's voice was low in that im-warning-you kind of way. Darn it. he knew I was going to ask if I could slap Anie or something. Then I smelled something.

"What smells like chocolate chip cookies?" I asked.

"Will you worry about what smells like cookies later?" Annabeth sounded annoyed now.

"But I like cookies…."

"Everyone likes cookies."

"Not cookie-haters!"

"And how many cookie-haters do you know?"

"Uhhh…..Vegetarians!"

"Those are people who don't eat meat, Seaweed Brain!"

"What if they were chocolate meat cookies?"

"Those don't even exist!"

"They could!"

"They don't!"

"Says you!"

"Shut up!"

"You shut up!"

"BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP!" Grover shouted over the cookie-argument me and Annabeth were having.

"Percy, I think you might be getting a new room Chiron stated. As soon as he said that, my throat started to hurt. Odd, I thought

"Wont that make Zeus wanna kill me even more then he did when he thought I took his Lightning Bolt?" gee. That was smart. Go ahead and scare the little girl to death.

"It might, but that's not the point. As you can clearly see, she's not getting wet, and it's pouring." Chiron stated.

"Soon to be storming like crazy sense Zeus is gonna be mad."

"Stop scaring her!"

"Im scaring her?"

"Yes!"

"Woops."

"She's daughter of Poseidon and YOU are in charge of teaching what to look out for, and all that stuff. And showing her around camp." Chiron finished.

"But I get lost going to the pavilion. Why cant Annabeth show her around the camp?" I begged. I didn't want to have some crying kid following me, AND Zeus trying kill me at the same time!

"Fine. you AND Annabeth will show her around camp." Chiron declared. There was no arguing now.

"And by that you mean im going to be doing all the work, and….your gone." Chiron left. Darn. Now I have to walk around here, showing some kid the camp, and have Annabeth following me and pointing out all my mistakes.

"Lets go." Annabeth turned and started to walk toward the lake. I love the lake. That where I can hide on any of the times I get in trouble, or if we're for some reason playing hide 'n' seek. I took the lead so that if Chiron was watching from somewhere, it would at least look like I wasn't slacking. But half-way to the lake, it started to thunder, and the sky got really dark. I knew Zeus was going to find out, get mad at Poseidon, and all sorts of stuff like that would happen. I should be glad I was walking the speed I was. the very minute I put a foot on the dock, a hug bolt of lightning –and I mean huge- struck the ground in front of me. I had a feeling it was Zeus's Master Bolt. If I was one more inch on the dock, I would have been hit by it. and then I would've died, even if I have the curse of Achilles.

the electricity from it made me go flying backwords. Now that, I knew wasn't just nature. Zeus meant for that one to do that. Thinking quickly, I grabbed the girls' hands, and started to drag them back toward the cabins. Annabeth wasn't getting wet anymore sense I was touching her, but I could tell she wasn't like the fact that I was. all well. We started to run toward the cabins, but the storm just kept getting worse until we could barely see each other. Apparently, I ran strait into a poll. Shocking. Shaking it off the bet I could, I kept running. I didn't try to find Athena's cabin, I just ran strait to mine. Bursting the door open, i let go of Annabeth and the new girl. We were all panting.

I hadn't ran like in a LONG time. We all fell backwords onto my bed.

"Good goin, Wise Girl."

"What?"

"Shouldn't you have known that storm was coming as soon as it started raining harder, and Chiron said she's the daughter of POSEIDON? Which is one of the BIG THREE, which ARENT ALOUD TO HAVE KIDS?" Well, at least I think _someone_ had to see that coming.

"Im not a Weather woman." She stated.

"I never said you were. I said you were a Wise Girl."

"Shut up, Seaweed Brain." I listened to her. She sounded mad. I could hear the rain outside. It sounded nice. That is, if you don't think about the fact it's raining and storming like this because Zeus is beyond furious. **(A/N: well, it only took 4 days, but I read the other Percy Jackson books. So now this will be easier to write, not to mention the fact I thought almost the whole thing in my mind!) **

"Does that happen a lot?" the new girl asked in a small voice. I just realized I didn't even know her name.

"Only to me. Knowing how Zeus is one of the gods who hate me, he shouldn't hurt YOU. Wait, whats your name anyway?" I asked. Man, my throat was really starting to hurt now.

"Sara. My name is Sara Shaveren." She said.

"Im Annabeth Chase. I should have introduced myself earlier, but it was a hectic morning." Annabeth sighed.

"hectic morning? What'd I miss?" I asked.

"Other then breakfast and your early morning class?" Annabeth stated.

"Oh….i forgot to set that alarm Tyson made me again…"

"Yeah. forgot."

"Hey, it not my fault I was thinking about y-YAMS! Yes, I was thinking about yams."

"Why?"

"I dunno. Why was I the one who thought Hades had Zeus's Master Bolt? It's just one of those things you'll never know."

"You thought Hades took it because he's the God of Death and you thought the prophecy meant Hades." She pointed out, sitting up. "Introduce yourself, Seaweed Brain."

"What? Oh right. Im Pursues Jackson. But call me Percy."

"Wasn't Pursues the name of the first hero to live past the age of sixteen?" Sara asked.

"I think so…." Hey, I've hit my head so many times in the past few years im surprised I still remember my own name! just then, which didn't really shock me that much, lightning hit the roof of my cabin, and the power went out. The only light was from the fountain.

It was then that I realized something: Sara was never REALLY claimed as Poseidon. The trident never appeared above her head. So, why was Zeus so angry? And I thought the Big Three were allowed to children again because of a promise I made them make on the River Styx…..what would make Zeus this mad?

**Well, for you peoples who read this and want to know what happens next, or just want to be nice, and are bored and read this just because it's there, let me warn you: I tend to update kinds fast, but the chapters are short. **

**And I know this was kinda studid chapter in my opinion, but all well. It's only chapter 1. the plot will grow, and I hope it will do as good as some of my Invader Zim stories. **

**Please Review.**

**Give me a bad review, and my only reply will be "Go get a life and stop picking on my stories, jerk."**

**But I can be quiet nice and fun to be around, as long as you don't get on my bad side. really. It's not fun to be on my bad side. I tend to mock people sometimes too, so if I mock you, sorry. Its just a habit. I have weird habits. Uhhh….im getting off subject…..**

**PLEASE REVIEW! REVIEWERS GET TACOS!**


	2. I GET SICK

**I love updating. It gives me something to do when I have no books to read, and none of the stories I like are updated, or I just don't feel like reading them at the time. Or when none of my friends are on…..**

**CHAPTER 2**

Im not sure when Annabeth left, or when Sara left, for that matter. It was 11 in the morning. Breakfast was over by now. But for some reason, I just didn't care. I felt weird. Like something was wrong. Again, I forgot I had a sword class to teach in 5 minutes. I was about to go back to sleep, but the smell of scrambled eggs filled my room as Annabeth walked in with Sara close behind.

"Hey, Seaweed Brain. You missed breakfast again." She smiled and handed me the eggs. For some reason, the sight of the scrambled eggs made me want to gag. I ignored it, and began to eat some. I heard Clarisse outside. The sound of her voice made want to puke. Wait a second….crap! I stood and made a mad dash for the bathroom, startling Annabeth and Sara who had been talking about the camp rules, and I pushed campers out of my way, one of those campers being Clarisse. She and the rest of the Ares cabin chased after me. If I let them catch up, I would be trampled. The small of my back would be stabbed by someone. I would die. that is, die full of vomit.

I barely made to the nearest un-occupied toilet before I barfed. I wont go into the details of how sandy colored and chunky it was and how it tasted like scrambled eggs that spent days in a pile of dung in the stables but-oh wait. Oopps. Sorry, I didn't mean to explain it like that….my bad. About five minutes of my barfing, the Ares cabin made into the bathroom, only to turn around disgustedly. Annabeth pushed through them, and looked away when she saw me getting sick like that. I couldn't blame her. Before it became to dangerous for me to leave camp, my mom was baby-sitting her friend's 4-year-old and it puked all over me while my mom was on the phone with Paul in the backyard. And that kid would not stop puking on me! Really, of all the people, it had to be me!

But anyway, after my mom came and took the baby away from me, I started to feel a bit puke-y myself. And the rest of the night that I was puked on by the baby, I stayed in the bathroom. I didn't puke or anything, but I sure felt like I was going to. After that day, my mom decided I should stay home from school for a while, just in case I got sick. Or anyone else in the school was sick, because she said my whole life I had been one of those people who get a bit sick-to-their-stomach-when-they-see-someone-barf kind of a person.

"Whats going on here?" Chiron's voice rose above the sound of the Ares cabin's disgusted grunts and my throwing up. He pushed his way through, which wasn't hard with him being a centaur. No one wanted to be within kicking distance.

"Well, to the infirmary with you, lad." I turned my head just as Chiron picked me up and placed me on his back. I did my best to wipe my mouth with my sleeve, but it didn't work to well. Apparently, my body wasn't done being sick yet. And Chiron's rough gallop wasn't helping anything either.

"Slow…..down…please…." I would have said more, but then I burped and the after taste of vomit filled my whole mouth. Chiron didn't hear me though.

"Slow…down!" I pleaded. He heard me this time, and slowed, but only to a slow sitting-jog. My stomach growled. I clenched my midsection. Great gods, I felt horrible now. Maybe it was food poisoning…..but I knew that couldn't be it. I've got food poisoning before, and all it did was cause me a really bad stomach ache. And the food at camp was never dirty, and not once in the whole history of camp Half-Blood had someone gotten food poisoning. Mr. D was sitting on the porch.

"C'mon, Chiron! Im almost winning!"

they had been playing some stupid card game before Chiron came over to the bathrooms where I had been, a long with those ugly Ares kids. After the bumpy ride, I felt ready to barf again. But instead, I blacked out.

….

I wasn't sure how much time had passed, but when I looked outside, it was raining again and looked dark. I groaned. Chiron turned toward me. He had been talking to Mr. D, but when he heard me, he turned around.

"Thank the gods you're alive! We thought you were dying." Chiron sighed.

"Really, it would quieter here if he died, but I guess it's good he didn't." Mr. D didn't sound happy about me waking up. It took me a while to realize I was in the Big House.

"Chiron, the other campers are complaining about something smelling really bad. I cant find though." I turned my head as Annabeth walked in. she was dripping wet.

"We'll send someone to look around when the rain stops." Chiron sighed.

"IF it stops." Mr. D grumbled.

"H…how long as it been raining?" I asked. Yuck. My mouth tasted horrible. Im not even going to try explain the taste in my mouth.

"Pft, how am I supposed to know –let alone care- how long it's been raining?" Mr. D answer. gee, thanks! Great answer!

"About five hours now, Percy. You've been out for about six hours." Annabeth answered, not meeting my eyes. What'd I do to her? Ah, I'll worry about later. When I don't feel so sick. Whenever that will happen. Ugh. I felt like I was about to barf again. And I was right! That's a first. Chiron handed me some plastic tub thingy.

"Uhh…I think I'll go show some of the new kids around camp." Annabeth stated before she slipped out of the room. Once I stopping throwing up, I laid my head on my pillow.

Chiron took the dirty blankets away –and I started to shiver, even though I still had my pajamas on- and while Chiron went to go put them in the wash, and wash his hands, Mr. D snapped his fingers and a grape-smelling purple blanket appeared over me. Purple wasn't my favorite color, but it was warm, like it was laid in the sun for a while. Or just came out of the dryer.

Im not sure if I blacked out again, or if I fell asleep. All I remember was opening my eyes and it being dawn. No one was in the room, other then me. Good, because I wanted to be left alone for a while. (which makes sense, because my mom always said I get crabby when I don't feel good….now that I think about it, 'crabby' makes a little more sense…) well, crabby would make a little more sense if you were related to Poseidon! Oh, ya know what, forget it. it doesn't matter. But just as I started to think about what happened last night after the grape-smelling blanket appeared, I saw something. Some a dream, but during the day while I was awake. It went something like this:

"_You know this will be breaking the laws, and can get you killed? Trying to kill one of the Big-" some man's voice whispered. It was too dark to see anything but a glowing red eye._

"_Shush! I know this is risky! But it cant get ME killed because im immortal, you idiot!" a females voice whispered back._

"_Does being immortal really make a difference, if you're going to use this to poison whats-his-face, and he's immortal too?"_

"_It doesn't matter! This stuff is supposed to be able to kill ANYONE who drinks it, and all I have to do is slip some into his drink, and boom! Bye-bye, jerk-face!"_

"_I hope your not calling ME jerk-face."_

"_Im not calling YOU jerk-face, and you know who im talking about!"_

"_Why cant we say his name again?"_

"_Because, you fool! Someone could be spying on us! And I never really trusted dead people anyway."_

"_So you don't trust me?"_

"_No, I trust you, but only if this works! If it doesn't, im blasting you into Tartarus!"_

"_Okay, okay! Take it easy! I wont tell. And this poison wont let you down."_

"_Make sure you tell Hades that he may be getting a friend down here soon. Unless Jerk-face apologizes." _

"_Oh, I'll tell Hades. But I'll tell him who it you are going to use this on if you don't keep your side of the deal."_

"_The only way I keep my side of the deal, is if this works. And you swore on the River Styx that that's the deal. If it doesn't work, I owe you nothing."_

"_Fine. but you know the cure for it?"_

"_Remind me one last time of the cure…."_

And it ended there. I thought for a while. Who was trying to kill an immortal? Who was the immortal. And what about the 'Big'…the Big Three! Whoever that guy was talking about, it was one of the Big Three! It couldn't have been Hades, because they made that clear. So….Zeus or Poseidon? And they said something about poison. Someone was going to poison Zeus or Poseidon!

**Sorry it was shorter then the first one….**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	3. SOMEONE POISONED POSEIDON?

**Shocking. I thought someone would point out how disgusting the last chapter was. hmmm….well, that must be because im used to the invader zim fan reviews. But, I bring you chapter 3!**

**Chapter 3**

**Someone Poisoned Poseidon?**

It had been a long day. mainly because I kept throwing up, and honestly felt like I was dying. I hadn't been able to sleep for more then 1 hour at a time, let alone say anything, sense I lost my voice. Overall, it sucked. Not to mention that every time I would take a drink of water to wash the taste of barf away, I would jut get worst. Nectar and ambrosia, well, I couldn't even hold that down. It just made me get sick. By noon, I was completely worn out. And I hadn't even left the bed! My blankets had been changed 5 times already, same with the sheets, and my shirt. Annabeth hadn't come up, so I could tell her about my latest dream. Which I had a feeling the longer I waited, the less time I had to live.

Chiron had been in and out, and Mr. D just didn't care and stayed outside playing cards with someone. Argus would come in sometimes, but only to get something, then leave. Just as I was starting to dose off, Argus came in again. I tried to say 'can you get Chiron for me', by I lost my voice. So all you could was a rasping sound. Good thing he could read lips. I coughed. It seemed like hours passed before Chiron came up.

"Yes, Percy?" he asked. I froze. How the heck am I supposed to tell him I have to talk to Annabeth if I can't talk? I tried to say 'can you get Annabeth?', but again, all you heard was raspy noises.

Chiron raised an eyebrow at me. "What?"

I put my hand on my throat and rubbed it, trying to get the message through I couldn't speak. He understood that, and nodded.

"So you want some water?" he asked. I shook my head and tried to mouth the word 'Annabeth'.

"Annabeth? What about her?" he asked. I felt like I was playing charades with someone who never heard of the word 'kitty'.

Sighing, I a hand-puppet of someone talking.

"Talk? Well, of course she can talk." Chiron just didn't get it. I face-palmed.

Looking around the room, I spotted a can. I pointed to it.

"You want a can?"

I growled and shook my head.

"Good grief, Chiron! Have you ever played charades? He asking if he can talk to Annabeth!" Mr. D had been standing there the whole time and I didn't notice. With me having ADHD you would think I would notice him standing there. But I didn't. probably because I didn't feel good.

"Right…I'll go get her." With that, Chiron left the room to find Annabeth. I pointed to the plastic tub. Mr. D looked from me, to the tub before sighing and handing it to me. I threw up again, but this time, I threw up blood. That scared me. Monsters are scarey, but puking up blood? That was enough to scare the life outta me, if I don't barf the life outta me. Even Mr. D seemed startled by that. But he didn't do anything. Jerk. I moaned once I stopping vomiting, and leaned back on my pillow. MD. D took the tub away, looking disgusted.

Annabeth walked in a few minuets later, with Chiron following behind her. I waved half-heartedly.

"Well?" Annabeth asked. She sounded like she was hiding something.

"…ad a dream…" hey! My voice was coming back! But all scratchy, and it HURT.

"Ad a dream?" she raised an eye at me.

"I…had a dream." I choked out.

"And….?" She prompted, sounding interested now.

"I…I don't want…to ex...plain….it. throat hurts…." I moaned.

"So why did you say you had one if you don't want to explain it?" she asked me.

"Poisoned. Poseidon was poisoned." I rasped. Everyone –including Mr. D- gasped and everyone –except Mr. D- widened their eyes.

"How do you know?"

"I heard them….talking abut poison…and the Big Three…." I hoped Annabeth would gt where I was going with this.

"I get it!" she exclaimed. Good. She understood. "No one gets so sick so suddenly. If he wasn't feeling good before all this, then he would've complained about more about. It started with a sire throat, which is how Sharmmagar poisoning starts. It's a deadly poison that can even kill gods, and if enough is given, the gods children will be sick too. But who would poison Poseidon?" Annabeth explained.

"Zeus….Sara is Poseidon's…..daughter….Zeus is mad….maybe for revenge…" I coughed harshly. So harshly, I ALMOST wet myself. Almost.

"Help me up…." Annabeth grabbed my hand and pulled me up into a sitting position. But I didn't want to be in a sitting position. I tried to stand, but MR. D -of all people- pushed me back down into a sitting position.

"You're not going anywhere, Jackson. Not after you threw up blood." He growled sternly.

"Threw up blood?" Annabeth looked from me to Mr. D, who for once looked a little worried.

"It's nothing you need to worry yourself about." Mr. D growled. He sounded uncertain for a change.

"Let me…get up." I growled. Man, my throat was BURNING. It hurt to even breath.

"Why do you want to get up? Don't most kids your age want to lay on their lazy butts all day?" Mr. D stated, sounding more like his old self.

"I have to go to the bathroom." I growled at him.

"You cant leave that bed."

"Why not?"

"Because I said so, and if I learned anything about Zeus, its that if I let a sick camper, even one he hates, do something stupid, I stay here another ten years. And I don't want to stay here another ten years." Mr. D hissed.

"How can I do something stupid, if I only have to go to the bathroom?" I challenged, though my voice was fading again.

"In case you havnt noticed, you tend to black out A LOT."

I shifted a little. I had to GO badly.

"We'll have to let me, unless you want him to wet the bed, then have Zeus be mad about that. Bacteria loves moist places." Chiron pointed out.

"Well, if he's son of Poseidon, then shouldn't he be able to hold it longer or something

USEFUL?"

"Poseidon is god of the SEA, not god of the BLADDER!"

I crossed my knees and bit my lip. I wasn't sure how much longer I'd be able to hold it….

"Guys...guys!...HEY!" Annabeth yelled over Chiron and Mr. D's argument.

"I think the Stoll brother just stole some of the food from the fridge downstairs." She lied. I knew she was lying. Chiron and Mr. D only exchanged a glance before dashing down the stairs for check the fridge. Annabeth pulled me all the way up, and showed me where the bathroom was. I thought I was going to explode because of how bad I had to go. Well, I don't need to say anything abut what happened in there, and I wont. But on my way to the bed, I blacked out again.

**I know it was short, but im pretty sure I warned you in the first chapter, I tend to make short chapters. That, and im tired, its 1:23 in the morning, and I have a horse lesson at nine, which means I have to get up around 8. **

**Please review. **


	4. ME AND ANNABETH GET SEASICK

**Me and Annabeth Get Seasick**

A few days later…..

It had been about five days sense I told Annabeth about Poseidon being poisoned. And someone found out the water was also being effected, and everything in the water was dying. Other then people, but no one went in the water. Chiron made sure no one drank any water, and the only got something to drink from fruit or plants. Which really wasn't helping much. I stopping throwing up blood, thank the gods, but I still threw up a lot. I wasn't awake for most of the time, but only because I kept blacking out.

But today, I had no idea I was going to be pushed to the limits. Basically, if I failed this, I would die.

"Percy, I know you don't feel good….but you have to go with Annabeth and Grover to find Poseidon's castle. See if he's there. If he is, there's a chance Zeus doesn't know yet. If he isn't, then either Zeus knows and called him to Olympus, or whoever poisoned him took him. there's no grantee Zeus poisoned him…" Mr. D told me. As much as I love almost dying, this was one of the times I just didn't want to be here. One of those days I wish I was a normal kid.

"Why cant they go by themselves?" I groaned.

"Because they cant breath underwater, and cant find their way around, or even know where Poseidon's palace is. You've been there, and you can breath underwater and find your way around. The water will make you stronger-"

"The water is killing me."

"It wont kill you."

"Yeah. because it already is in the process of killing me."

"It's not killing you, as you'll be fine as long as you don't drink it!"

"Haven't you noticed im the only one who got sick after drinking the water. You're not letting the others, only because it will slowly make them sick. If Poseidon doesn't get better soon, I die. The WATER IS KILLING ME."

"You're the only one who was able to get through four adventures and come back alive from each one. and the one who the Great Prophecy was about, and the one who got Poseidon's attention when the gods were fighting Typhon, the only one who knew Luke was bad, and so much more. all im asking you to do now is see if Poseidon is still in his palace!"

"Cant you just Iris message Olympus?"

"I tried, and no one answers."

"Which means they might be taking care of Poseidon."

"OR, they could just be busy with other things."

"Cant I just Iris message Tyson?"

"I thought Tyson's boss wasn't allowing it any more?"

"If it's urgent enough he'll answer."

"STOP arguing, and just get ready. You have an hour before you leave." Mr. D growled before turning and leaving. Ugh. I didn't want to go on ANOTHER adventure. And where'd Chiron go? He's the one supposed to tell people to go on a quest or not.

Well, I didn't have to pack. Annabeth went ahead and did that for me. And she made sure to pack me EXTRA shirts sense I keep throwing up and stuff…

I just hoped I wouldn't black out during this, because if I did, we're all gonna die. this was just one of those life or death situations we all love. I was a little dizzy when we were heading toward the lake, and we were about to get on the boat, when Chiron came galloping up with some girl on his back.

"Thank the gods I was able to get here before you left. We're sending someone else with you. This is Katie. Im not sure who her godly parent is, but she's been attacked by the monsters, and is defiantly a demigod." Chiron panted. I looked at Katie. She was tall –maybe 5ft 6in- and had chocolate colored eyes with brown hair that was a little lighter on the end, she was wearing a brown shirt that said 'RODEO GIRL!' on it, and a pair of jeans with holes in the knees and a pair of black sneakers with white and what-looked-like-used-to-be-pink. She had a few freckles on her nose, a few cuts that looked like they could've come from a cat, and a slight tan. There was a small glare in her eyes, but I didn't really look at that. If you asked me, I'd say she looked kinda mean. But also looked a little hurt…all well.

"Good luck, and may the gods be with you!" Chiron said before galloping off again. Katie reluctantly came onto the boat. Reluctantly like 'kinda shy' not reluctantly like 'Omg-i-hate-boats!'.

"Umm…Hi." Annabeth greeted. She seemed unsure.

"Uhh…Percy, how do you start the boat?" Grover called from the wheel. I sighed, and concentrated on water the best I could when my head hurt and I was dizzy. The boat lurched, and off we were, into the Long Island sound.

"Hi." Katie answered Annabeth's greeting quietly.

"So….where ya from?" she asked the new girl.

"I was born on Long Island, but when I was five, my family moved to Colorado, we stayed there five years, and then moved to Florida to get away from the Army and be closer to family. I have an aunt I Florida…" she answer.

"Why'd you move away from the army?" I asked. My throat hurt again. Darn.

"My dad was in the army, and went to war twice. Really, I loved Colorado. But there was a mechanic school my dad wanted to go to, and my mom wanted to be close to her sister, and we were afraid the army might call my dad back, even though he was…slightly disabled….but now, I hate the army." Katie's voice grew bitter as she spoke about the army.

"Why do hate them? they're fighting for our country!" Grover called.

"Because they wont take blame for what they did! My dad has Lymphoma, and it's from service in Iraq. But the army wont take blame for it. we KNOW it's from the army. But don't ask any more about that. I don't like talking about that stuff." She growled. I was starting to think she was a daughter of Hades….

"Do you have any idea who your godly parent is?" Annabeth asked.

Katie shrugged. "I have no clue. I know for a fact it cant be Poseidon, because im not a big fan of water. I like staying dry, not wet. And it cant be Zeus, because…well, it just cant."

"Could it be Hades?" I blurted out.

"Im not mean…most of the time anyway. And I doubt im Hade's daughter."

"What about Hermes?" Annabeth suggested.

"I never tried to steal anything."

"Artemis?"

"I care about the environment, but I don't hunt, and I don't hate boys completely. I find most annoying, but I don't hate them."

"Athena?"

"Do my eyes look stormy grey to you? They're BROWN."

"Amph-"

"I hate fashion. I don't care how I look."

"Ares?"

"I hate wars. But im not a hippie."

I was about to say something else, but something hit the side of the boat, making the whole thing shake. When I looked up, I realized the sky was dark, and a storm was coming.

"There's gonna be a storm." Annabeth stated.

"Anyone have any chocolate?" Katie asked randomly.

"Chocolate?" Grover looked at her confused.

"Ohhhh…how can you even think f chocolate right now…just thinking of it makes me feel sick." I groaned.

"You ARE sick, Seaweed Brain." Annabeth pointed out.

"So im guessing no one has chocolate?"

"Nope."

"Darn."

Within only minutes of being on the ship during the storm, and me and Annabeth were about as green as a leaf. Grover and chewing on a soda can, and Katie was reading some book in English.

"Don't you have dyslexia?" Annabeth asked.

"Nope. Don't have ADHD either." Katie answered, still reading her book. A few minutes later, me and Annabeth had buckets on our laps, and were under the deck, by the beds. We were seasick. But that's kinds odd…being the son og the sea god, you would think I wouldn't get seasick, but I was.

I heard yelling from above.

"Move! I can handle this!" I heard Katie yell.

"But-"

"I don't care if- Oof!" me and Annabeth heard a thump.

"Get AWAY!" Katie yelled, and then there was a loud roar from above. That meant only on thing. There was a monster outside, and Katie was fighting it, when she didn't have any training. Me and Annabeth peaked on deck, but were surprised to see a tiger fight against some weird –yet scary- monster. Grover came and sat next to us.

"I don't know what happened! One minute Katie was fight, and the next, she becomes some tiger! Sense when do people turn to animals!" he exclaimed.

"Grover, your half goat." Annabeth pointed out.

"That doesn't count."

I groaned, and as much as I wanted to watch the fight, I felt too sick to stay there anymore. I retreated to my bed, and laid down, until I fell asleep.

**Okay, I added myself in this now…im Katie…yes, that's my nick-name, but if you ever call me that,- just don't call me that. And I wont tell you my real name, either. So get over it.**

**Please review.**


	5. GROVER SINKS OUR SHIP

**Last chapter was kinds short…but thanks for the reviews so far! Oh, and Katie is based on me, except im not a demigod, and I cant change into any animal I want. But that would be cool….but the random-ness is me. I'm random in read life…like today…one of my friends was talking about a teacher who's initials were E.M, and I was like "Eat Medusa?" and it was just really funny because we weren't talking anything about Percy Jackson or anything at all with Greek Mythology. But it was still funny….OMG! this song is true! (well, in my mind it's true!) Ladies Love Country Boys!**

**OKAY, now to the point. Here's…chapter…..FIVE!**

**Grover Sinks Our Ship**

**Katie's POV**

Okay, imagine waking up, going to school like another day, then be randomly attacked by a teacher who was scary enough with the 'petting his hands' and 'walking all hunched over' and staring at girls' chests, then finding out your demigod. WHAT THE HECK! Okay, so my life was never really "normal" but really? My reading teacher, a monster? IM ONLY IN 7TH GRADE! And I'm a good student! So why the heck he attacked me, I have no idea. I though monsters only attack when they smell a demigod, and that demigod has to know he or she is a demigod, and I just confused myself again. Darn.

And I had to leave my pets! My dog, Otis, MY cat, Sarafina, and my other cats Luna and my newest kitten, Iris! Yes, I know Iris is the name of a goddess, but I like the name, and it fits the kitten, even though I normally just call her 'Little Kitten'. And what about my horse riding lessons! I was really starting improve on the cantering! Not to mention the fact when I get back to Florida, im going to have A LOT of notes to get from my Environmental Science Teacher. Ugh. Not looking forward to that. But, a good thing about this is I get to get out of my Spanish class! And Math! But I had to leave my friends.

Ugh. And, I have stay on this boat with someone who's sick, and then a girl who gets seasick. I was getting bored sitting below the deck, so I walked up, and some something being thrown around by the waves. I looked closer. That….was some kid! Well, maybe not a kid….a teenager? Adult? Elderly person! No…no, that was a teenager. There was no way it was poster board, so it was a teenager!

"There's some random kid out there!" I called. The goat-kid came up first, and narrowed his eyes to look closer. The other two didn't come up from below deck. I guess they were still sleeping, or still sick.

"That's Nico!" Grover exclaimed.

"Who?"

"Never mind that! Can you change into some big fish or something, and get him? before he drowns? He not that good of a swimmer…"

"Then how the heck did he get all the way out here?"

"He's leaning on a dead whale with sharks all around it."

"Oh. I'll be back!" with that, I shape-shifted into a killer whale –one of my favorite kinds of whales- and took off toward the dead whale. The minute I touched the water, I started to feel weaker, so I just shifted into a big bird instead. An eagle! But an eagle cant carry a human…a polar bear! I decided that would be best sense Polar bears can swim quickly, and I would be able to lift Nico or whoever this kid was.

but the sharks would be a problem. The polar bear-me ducked under the water, and tried to talk with the sharks.

_Hey! Um, im just gonna get the kid off the whale, then leave you guys. Alright?_ I said to them through my mind. Man, that's cool!

A big Great White turned and looked at me. _And why should we trust a polar bear?_

_Because I'll chop you up and sell you to Red Lobster as a side dish._ I snapped back.

_Red lobster?_ The Great White asked. _What in the name of Poseidon is that?_

_Poseidon! The god of the Seas? Look, im heading to try to find him! if you let me get the kid without trouble, then I'll gladly…uh…get you guys some root beer?_ I offered.

_Root beer? Whats that? _Great White asked.

_It's a kind of soda. Okay, look. Just let me get the kid, and I'll donate some money to a 'Save The Sharks' place. Or something to stop shark hunting. _I sighed.

_Sure! The kid was getting in our way, anyway._ Great White moved out of the way, and I swam by, poked my head out of the water, grabbed the kid by the collar of his shirt, and started to swim back. I got there, climbed on –which wasn't easy when you're a polar bear carrying some teenager you don't even know.

Grover pulled him up, and then helped me up, after I morphed back into a human.

"Okay, remind I owe those sharks something." I panted. "So, who's this kid again?"

"Nico. He's son of Hades. Im not sure whats he was doing this far out in the ocean, but we'll find out…once he wakes up."

"Well, that might only take HOURS?"

"Whats wrong with hours?"

"Im impatient."

Grover shook his head. "You confuse me."

"Duh. I confuse EVERYONE. I say I live to confuse….and eat chocolate ice cream." I replied.

"Chocolate ice cream? Really?" his raised an eyebrow at me.

"What, am I supposed to like cherry?" I asked.

"I don't see anything wrong with cherry." He pointed out.

"Yeah, well I don't even like the fruit cherry! I don't really like fruit…" I stared off into the distance.

"What kid doesn't like fruit?" he asked with disbelieve on his face.

"Me. No one ever said I was normal. Even in school, people would call me a freak. I just say they're too normal, or they wish they could be me."

""Your not offended by that?" he asked.

"Nope. It's hard to offend me. I don't care what people think of me. The can think im the stupidest, ugliest, jerk-face in the world. I don't care." Okay, so that was a little of a lie, but it really is hard to offend me. But sometimes, on the times where I am offended, I just get mean and snap something back. I know that's not the best answer, but it's me.

The rest of the day, I just sat there, staring at the water, watching how the waves bobbed up and down and listening to sounds it made as it hit the boat. It was in silence like this that I felt at home. Not worrying about anything, no music in the back ground to distract me, just the sound of the waves and wind. I almost fell asleep, but someone prevented that.

"Who are you?"

I turned to see the kid I pulled out of the water earlier.

"A living being." I answered.

"Ha-ha-ha. Very funny. No, really. Who are you?" he asked again. I couldn't help but notice how his eyes almost seemed black.

"Im Katie. Now you answer my question. Who the heck are you and why were you so far out into the ocean? Do you have any idea how hard it is to get sharks to let a polar through just to get some random kid off a dead whale, then pull that kid through the water and on to a boat?" I replied.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. What? a dead whale and a polar bear?" he was confused. Hey! Now im not the only hopelessly confused human on this boat!

"Nope. I ain't sayin' anything 'til you answer my questions." I stated.

"Fine. im Nico."

"Isn't that a Spanish name?"

"Im not answering that, 'til you answer my question." He mocked.

"Ha! You didn't make me promise on the River Styx! I have the advantage!" I pointed at him.

"What advantage? And how do you know about the River Styx?" I just kept confusing him.

"I dunno. I just thought that fit in right now. And I know about the River Styx, because im not a retard, and I've been on this boat for…two days with….uh….i forgot their names….oh! the goat-human creature, Grover, and two others…."

"Percy and Annabeth?"

"Yeah! them!"

he shook his head and walked off. yay! I tend to scare another one! two points for me! Wait….i didn't ask if he had chocolate! Aw well. It would probably tasted like dead whale. And I HATE the taste of fish…unless it's sweetish fish…..the candy. Gummy fishy! As I stared off into the water, I began to murmur a song, and I didn't even realize it!

"Sunny days seem to hurt the most, I wear the pain like a heavy coat, I still cant believe you're gone. It ain't fair you died to young, like a story that had just begun, but death, tore the pages all away! God knows how I miss you, all the hell that I've been though, just knowin', no one could take your place. Sometimes I wonder, who you'd be today. Would you see the world, would you chase your dreams? Settle down with a family? I wonder what would you name your babies….." then I realized someone was sitting next to me, and stopped, despite how much I love that song.

"What were singing?" Nico asked.

"How in the name of corn did you get there?"

"In the name of corn?"

"I like corn…." Well, it's true! I love corn! And I have all sorts of corn lines too.

"I'll only answer your question, if you answer mine." He stated.

"Fine. I was singing 'Who You'd Be Today' by Brad Paisley. I doubt you know it though. hardly anyone listens to country music." Okay, I sorta grumbled the last part, but I find it true! Maybe three out of ten people listen to country music!

"Hm. And I got here so quick because I can shadow travel. Im a son of Hades." He said.

"You're a son of the God of Death?" I raised an eye at him.

"Yeah."

"That's nice. Good to know that once your dad dies, you'll take the throne." I stated.

"Hades is immortal…"

"I know. but nothing lives forever. He'll die some day, and even though you'll most likely be dead by that time, you'll take his place. He wont join the dead….i don't know where the gods go when they die." don't ask how I knew that, I just did. We were quiet after that.

Until, the girl –Annabeth I think her name is- came running up the stairs.

"Katie! You can shape-shift into any animal, right?" she asked, holding her laptop with the Greek symbol on it that I said looked like a triangle.

"Yeah…." I answered, a little confused on why she asked that.

"Can you shadow travel?"

"I dunno."

"Try. Just run toward a shadow, focus on….the bow of the ship." Annabeth said.

"Uhh…okay." I backed up, and ran toward a random shadow, thought about the bow of the boat, and the next thing I know, I disappear for a second, then re-appear on the bow.

"How'd I do that!" I exclaimed.

"Sense when can mortals change into animals, and shadow travel?" Nico asked. Annabeth looked up.

"Nico? I thought you were in the underworld trying to find your sister." Annabeth said.

"I was. but then, I black out, and found myself here. And I smelt like dead fish." He answered.

"Correction, dead whale." I stated.

"Whatever. Same thing." Nico waved it off.

"No, a whale is a mammal, and I fish isn't." I pointed out.

"Whatever!" Nico snapped.

"There's a difference!" I snapped back.

"GUYS!" Annabeth snapped. We went quiet.

"Thank you. Now, Katie, can you breathe underwater? Or do anything out of the ordinary with water?" she asked me.

"I dunno. I'll go find out!" and with that, I jumped off the side of the boat. I stayed underwater for a while. Then realized, the currents followed me. I don't know how I knew, the water moved with me where ever I went.

I swam back up, and pulled myself back onto the boat.

"The currents followed me." I told her.

"Can you do anything with the wind, light, and anything that has to do with nature?" she asked.

After a few tests –which were pointing and feeling the wind follow where I was pointing, making it get dark and light without the light switch, making some random plant grow- Annabeth asked one last question: "Can you talk to animals?" 

I thought….now that I think about it…

"Yeah. even when in a human form." I answered.

"You're daughter of Zharamor, Goddess of the gods. She created the titans and gods, but after Kronos was created, he defeat her, and killed her. But her soul lived, and it says her soul searched for millions of years, trying to find the right body. Some read this." she pointed to the computer screen, and I read it.

it said: **Zharamor, a goddess who was long forgotten and killed by Kronos, but creator of all the gods and titans. More powerful then all the gods and titans combined, holding the power of each and every one of them. she was a peaceful goddess, and lived longer the beginning of time. After she was killed by Kronos during a time when she was weak, her ghost wandered around the globe for countless years, until it finds the right soul: one that is clean and kind, and unable to bare the thought of hurting or killing someone or something for no reason. When she was killed, the Greek forgot her. All memory of her evaporated into nothing. But it's said, that once she ghost finds the right body, whoever that person or animal may be, they will become the goddess, and other will remember her, after a great deed is done. **

**Quick Facts!**

**Goddess: Zharamor**

**Powers: shape-shifting and everything the gods and titans can do.**

**Children: unknown**

**Age: ageless**

**Relatives: none**

And it ended.

"So…." I prompted, completely confused.

"You have the ghost of Zharamor." Annabeth said, looking at me. Just as she said that, Percy and Grover came up.

"Guys, we have to get off the boat. Now." Grover said, while Percy just looked ready to fall over.

"What? why?" Annabeth asked.

"Uhh…lets just say i sorta dropped a box on a knife that was stabbed into the ground, and it made a hole." Grover said.

"Wow. That sounds like something I would do." I stated.

"Then how are we going to get a new boat? We'd have to go all the way back to Camp!" Annabeth exclaimed.

"No…..Poseidon's…palace is….under us." Percy said.

"Ya know what, im not even going to ask whats going on." Nico stated.

"She'll get us down to his palace, if you tell us where to go." Annabeth pointed to me when she said "she'll".

"I'll do what now?"

"If the ghost of Zharamor is in you, maybe this is the good deed you have to do. But either way, if Zharamor is in you, you have the power of all the gods. You can get us down there." Annabeth said. Then she looked at Percy's and Grover's confused faces.

"I'll explain later. Everyone, jump in." she jumped off the side of the boat, and Nico, Percy, and Grover followed. I took a deep breath, and dove in after them just as the ship sank bellow the waves. I concentrated on water and air, and bubbles. Before I knew it, a huge bubble was around all five of us, and we were heading down. I suddenly knew where to go, which was good because Percy blacked-out.

I still don't know how, but I made the bubble move downward and toward a dim light. Poseidon's palace.


	6. WE TURN OFF THE WORLDS WATER SUPPLY

**I just wanted to make a few things clear. I don't mind people who flame my story, but unless you know whats going to happen (which you don't), then don't say anything. And just because im not in the mood to be COMPLETELY nice, then here's my reply to one of the reviewers: **

**Anonymus, '**what ever happened to Percy's sister?' **first of all, I didn't forget about Sara. And you called her "Percy's sister". Well, I don't ever recall saying she was claimed. For all you know, she could be covered in wax for something like that. As you can tell from Katie's personality –which is based off me- im random, and random things WILL happen in this story.**

'you cant just add characters, act like they're so important and take them out of the story,[Percy's sister]**'I can add how ever many characters I want and act like they're important, and they're not. Besides, Sara has an important part later in the story, and if you'll be patient enough to read that far, then you'll know. it called adding twists. **

'Your getting way too of topic' **i write what I do for a reason. And they were going on a quest to find Poseidon's palace, which is what they are doing.**

'your forgetting about the whole poison thing, and your straying completely off topic' **There was examples of the poison such as, the dead whale, Katie feeling weaker when she turned into the whale and got into the water And Percy was sick, as in the first chapter, and will be for most of the story. **

'the word is "Since" not "Sense" Sense, is like 5 senses or, "I sense there will be danger' **ok, I've been told this before on another story, but I can be forgetful sometimes, and the readers should be able to understand what I mean by the context clues. **

**Now, I may have sounded kinda mean there, but sorry.**

**Chapter 6**

**We Shut Off The Worlds Supply of Water**

**Annabeth's POV**

Yeah, I've been underwater tons of times, but never this deep and no where near Poseidon's palace. But the water seemed almost sad (if that's ever possible). It was murky, and the fish were swimming slowly. And palace didn't look the way it sounded in stories. It wasn't bright, and 'swimming with life'. It was dull, and quiet. I felt angry toward whoever poisoned Poseidon and made this place like this. I know this isn't how it's supposed to look. Percy told me. He said it was amazing down here. But maybe he saw it differently. Maybe because he is the Son of Poseidon, he can…I don't know. I tried to picture this place how it would be is Poseidon wasn't poisoned. How it would look with fish swimming all around it. I couldn't. that's how bad this place looked right now.

I glanced down at Percy, and couldn't help but notice how much paler, thinner, and weaker he looked. Being in the water should be helping him….but it's only hurting him. I would love to give him nectar or ambrosia, but he just cant hold it down. I know he tries to, but he just cant. Then I glanced over at Nico, who still seemed confused about all that was going on. I couldn't blame him. find yourself on some boat heading to who knows where, seeing some random, chocolate eating girl, then see one of your friends come out and start questioning the random girl, then seeing your other friend all sick-like, and then having to jump off the side of a boat and trust someone you don't even know to get you in a gods palace and back safely. That sounds kinds weird to me.

I looked over to Grover, who seemed a bit uncomfortable underwater, but seemed to be getting used to it slowly. Then Katie, who simply stared ahead without moving at all, other then her eyes, which darted from side to side as if she was memorizing the place.

"There's no one here. Not even fish." She stated.

"How do you know? we haven't checked the palace yet!" I pointed out.

"We don't have to. The water is too still. If someone where here, even if they weren't moving, you'd be able to see the water ripple. And, it's too quiet. If someone –even a small krill- and it was this quiet, you'd be able to hear their breathing. I wouldn't lie to anyone about that. Im a sucker for guilt anyway." She explained. Now that she said it, it did make a little sense. Im not sure how exactly, but it did make some sense.

"So…what now?" Nico asked.

"We go back to camp, and tell Chiron and Mr. D." I said.

"Alright. Back to camp we go!" just as Katie said that, the bubble began to shoot upwards at about 60 miles per hour. I clutched Percy's shirt and held him close as we all burst out of the water, and I closed my eyes tightly. Then I hit something kinda hard. When I opened my eyes, the first thing I saw were huge black wings, and indigo scales, along with a black spiked tail.

"All aboard the Dragon Express! Please keep all hands and legs within at least 4 inches away from the side of the dragon, and please, no screaming, or I WILL toss you overboard! Thank you, and please enjoy your flight!" Katie-dragon exclaimed. I turned so I was facing the front, and saw Grover sitting at the base of the neck, Nico sitting on the Katie-dragon's head, and Percy laying limply in between her wings.

"Hold on!" Katie warned as she headed strait for the lower part of a cruise ship. I grabbed Percy and quickly yet carefully made my way over to Grover. Just as I thought we were going to crash into the ship, we disappeared and reappeared over the Long Island sound, and we could see camp from here. We had shadow traveled. But I could tell it was tiring Katie. Her flying slowed down and became less even. Before I knew it, we half crashed-half fell out of the air and onto camp grounds. Chiron was already there.

"What are you guys doing riding a dragon! And where'd Nico come from? And where'd Katie go?" Chiron asked as Grover slid off the dragon, and I passed Percy down to Grover.

"Katie is the dragon. And Nico we found at sea. It's not looking very good out there, either. As soon as we got underwater, Percy blacked out again, and hasn't even stirred." Grover informed.

"Was Poseidon in his Palace?" Chiron asked.

"No. not even a single fish was anywhere near it." I sighed. Katie-dragon yawned as she shifted back into human form.

"No more…shadow traveling as a dragon….ugh." she yawned. A chair made from grape vines formed under her just as she fell backwards, as if she knew the chair was there. But it was Mr. D. if you're wondering how I knew that, it's because I saw Mr. D move his hands in some weird way just as the chair formed.

"So Poseidon isn't in his palace, which means he could've been kid napped." Chiron stated.

"Or just went to Olympus." Mr. D stated broadly as he walked up.

"Alright. When Katie and Percy wake up, and the rest of you three get some rest, you'll be sent to Olympus to see if he's there. But before you guys leave, I want to know. did you guys figure out Katie's godly parent.

"Yes….we think…and well….she's not really a demigod. She _is_ a god. Zharamor, the goddess of all. Zharamor created the gods and titans, and it was Kronos who killed her, and got her erased from all memories, but her soul took Katie's body. It said that once she completes a good deed or something, she'll become a goddess. More powerful then Zeus. It even said she has the powers off all the gods and goddesses, and titans." I explained.

Chiron and Mr. D exchanged a shocked glance, then they looked over toward Katie, who had fallen asleep in a chair made from grape vines. Percy stirred. I forgot to say we placed him on the ground in a soft patch of grass….

"Wh….where am i?" he asked weakly.

"You're back in Camp Half-Blood. Come on. I'll bring you back to your cabin." I told him gently. I grabbed his hand to pull him up, when Sara came over the hill, walking with Travis and Conner.

"Annabeth!" she called. I waited for her to get here. Percy was leaning on my shoulder, unable to really hold himself up.

"Hey Sara." I greeted tiredly.

"Guess what I found out! Im not really a daughter of Poseidon! Im a daughter of

Hermes!" she exclaimed.

"Then…how'd you stay dry when it was raining, and how did the water heal you?" I asked.

"I wasn't getting wet because….well, I don't know. but when we were playing capture the flag yesterday, Zeus's lightning bolt symbol thing appeared over my head!" she exclaimed. Her voice was loud, and high pitched. But hey, she was still about 9. I heard Percy groan.

"I'll talk to you later, okay? Im tired, and so are the others." I said.

"Okay!" she smiled.

"Come on! Tell us how you slipped that whoopee cushion under Travis's sheets without him realizing!" Conner begged.

"Yeah! that was an unfair prank!" Travis added.

"Nope. Im not telling." Sara smirked, and walked off, with Travis and Conner chasing after her.

We all made our way to the cabins, Grover going to where ever he sleeps, and me and Nico carrying someone. I was half-carrying Percy, sense he could still walk for the most part, just stumbled a bit, and Nico carried Katie.

"Chiron, where will Katie stay?" Nico asked through clenched teeth. He was little bitter because Katie punched him in the nose in while she was sleeping.

"Uh…the Artemis cabin, for now. Im sure Artemis wont mind….." Chiron said. While Nico parted off to put Katie in the cabin, I walked over to the Poseidon cabin, which was quiet. Percy went toward his bed, and I walked out and headed for the Athena cabin.

I was woken up by the sound of something blowing up. Or, that's what it sounded like. I ran outside, and saw Katie playing with fire. It seemed to follow her hand movements, like when she lowered her hand, the fire would get lower, and when she raised it, the fire raised to.

"What was the boom?" I asked.

"What? oh, that boom noise? Oh, don't worry about it. that was just me walking into a door, tripping over a log, and falling into the fire pit knocking over a bucket." She said simply, like it happened a lot.

"Are the others awake yet?" I asked.

"Uhh….i think Nico went into the bathroom, and I haven't seen Percy. Whoa! A fire bird!" she made the fire shape into a bird.

"What god or goddess can do that?" I asked.

"I dunno. Maybe it's one of the titans or something." She shrugged. I sighed, and walked over to the Poseidon cabin. When I walked in, I saw Percy just laying on his bed awake, staring at the wall.

"Ready?" I asked him. he looked up, his sea-green eyes dull and full of pain.

"I guess." Even his voice sounded weak. Then I realized something. If Katie really did hold the power of all the gods and titans, then that must mean she has Apollo's powers, and he's God of Medicine….and there must be some titan of medicine of something! Perhaps she could do something to make him a little better...but wouldn't she be a little weak too because of Poseidon being poisoned?

"Hold on. Stay here a sec." I told him, before walking back out to where Katie was playing with fire, only to find she wasn't there. Instead, she was talking to Sara. I walked over.

"So you have to power of all the gods and goddesses? That's awesome!" Sara exclaimed.

"It's not that big of a deal. Really." Katie sounded slightly annoyed.

"But you can do everything they can do! And you might b a goddess!" Sara insisted.

"And this might keep me away from my friends back in Florida, and Colorado!"

"But you can always go visit them!"

"It wouldn't be the same."

"Sure it would!"

"No! it wouldn't!"

"Why?"

"Because is just wouldn't!"

"Katie! Do you think you can do me a favor?" I called.

"Does it involve ham?"

"What? no…no, it doesn't involve ham…"

"Good. I love ham, but I have to be in the right mood. So, what is you need?"

great gods, this girl was confusing.

"You hold the power of Apollo, right?" I asked.

"Apollo….as in the Sun God?" she asked.

"Yes. And god of music and medicine."

"Hmmm…I dunno."

Ugh. This girl must be partly stupid, I thought. I saw her narrow her eyes at me.

"What?" I asked.

"Im not stupid." She growled. I swear it got darker when she said that.

"How'd you know…"

"I heard your thoughts." She interrupted me.

"Whatever. Can you try to at least temporarily make Percy feel better?" I asked.

"Wouldn't it be better to ask an Apollo kid? They know what they're doing, I don't." she stated, and it got bright outside again. I sighed.

"I know, but all the Apollo kids are training, and Chiron said we –as in me, you, Nico, and Percy- have to go to Olympus and find Poseidon." I explained.

"Don't you think at if Poseidon wanted to be found, he would be. Maybe he just wants to be left alone for a while."

Who knew someone as goofy as Katie would think of something that made sense? Hm.

"But I'll try if I must." With that, sh walked over to the Poseidon cabin, but when she opened the door, she looked away.

"Geez, always my luck. Walk in when someone's puking. Yuck." She grumbled.

about 30 minutes passed sense Katie walked in and started to try to make Percy feel a bit better. She came out, finally.

"Well?" I asked.

"I cant. Im sorry, I just cant. This is beyond the power of the gods…and titans." She sounded worn out again. I sighed, and walked back in to get Percy. We slowly made our way to the Big House where Chiron was playing a card game with Mr. D. Nico was watching.

"Hiya!" Katie greeted them, making Mr. D jump. I tried not to laugh.

"For crying out loud, don't do that!" Mr. D protested.

"Are you all well rested?" Chiron asked us, his voice guarded.

"As far as I can tell, this one will be awake for days on end." Mr. D grumbled, trying to push Katie away from him.

"Good. On your way to the Empire State building, try to warn mortals not to drink the water, and if you have to, shut off the worlds water supply." Chiron said.

"Do you really think it's that bad?" I asked.

Chiron nodded. "Campers have been complaining of stomach aches after they drink water, and some have gotten sick from it. and I want Sara to go with you guys."

"Oh, I just think I should point this out." Nico said suddenly. Everyone looked at him as he pointed to Katie. "You punch hard!"

"And that's a bad thing, how?" Katie pointed out.

"It's a bad thing, because you punched me in the nose!"

"I did?"

"Yes!"

"Sorry."

"I have a feeling it's going to be a long, hard trip with you two." I stated as Percy leaned on my shoulder.

"Life is hard. Just learn to live with it." Katie stated. Grover came up behind us.

"What did I miss?" he panted.

"Not much. Just Nico and Katie half-arguing." I stated.

"You must be on your way. I suggest you take a Pegasus to move quicker." Chiron said.

"But Pegasus's hate me." Nico stated.

"She can shape shift." I pointed out, pointing to Katie. She blinked and thought for a few seconds.

"Wait a minute. You want me to shape shift into a Pegasus, and carry _him_ on my back?" she asked.

"Yeah."

"Are you nuts!"

"Maybe."

"I don't think you can really shape shift." Mr. D stated. He wasn't there when Katie shifted from dragon to human.

"You don't think so?" Katie turned toward him.

"Nope. I think it's all a lie." He smirked. She growled, and shifted into…a. hydra! Eighteen heads filled with needle sharp teeth and a glare in her eyes.

"Still think I cant shape shift?" she growled at Mr. D, who looked slightly frightened. Everyone in camp who were walking by stopped and looked over, and few pulled weapons. Katie didn't notice as she glared at Mr. D. I think she didn't like to be doubted by others.

"Uhh…Katie. There are campers coming forward with weapons." Nico stated.

"What?" she looked over toward the group of campers with swords, and shifted back into human form.

"IM NORMAL!" she yelled.

"No your not." Nico stated simply.

"Says you."

Nico rolled his eyes.

"Katie, you'll have to shift into a Pegasus and carry Nico, because if you guys want to get this done before Percy….well, just hurry!" Chiron said. I didn't need to say what he was going to. The kids with swords all looked confused that a hydra changed into a 12 year old girl.

"Fine." Katie sighed. she turned into an indigo Pegasus with a black mane and tail and hooves that were a dark black and even her eyes changed color to a lavender. But she had a necklace hanging around her neck. It was a tan Indian arrowhead that looked a little pinkish and had purplish markings on it, like marble cake. The string holding it looked like dried, dead grass that was over hundreds of years old, but it also had a glow to it, as if it radiated power.

"Where'd you get that arrowhead?" I asked. She tried to look down at it, but I guess it's not easy when you're a horse.

"I don't really know. I've had it for as long as I can remember." She sounded just as confused as I was.

"Can we just get this over with?" Percy groaned.

"Alright. Lets go get the other pegasuses." I replied.

"Can someone explain how a person who's half goat it going to ride a Pegasus?" Katie asked while she clopped down the stairs with Nico following a little ways behind, trying not to get kicked in the nose.

"I've done it before!" Grover protested.

"Katie, try to act more like a Pegasus, so the others wont think you're a monster in disguise." I told her.

She nodded and stopped.

"Why'd you stop?" Nico asked.

"Normal horses and pegasuses must be lead by a human or demigod, so they don't run away, if im correct. And I've had my share of horses walking off." she said quietly.

"Right. So…how do I do that?" Nico asked. Katie rolled her eyes. She twitched her ear, and a halter and lead rope appeared on the ground in front of Nico.

"Oh. Uhh…how do I put this on?" he asked fiddling around with it. Katie whinnied with annoyance. Grover sighed, and took the halter from Nico, easily slipping it over Katie's head and hooking the lead rope on. He handed it to Nico, who took it a bit reluctantly. We continued walking, and found Sara already at the barn.

"Chiron told me to get a Pegasus and go with you guys. Oh, where's that horse come from?" she asked, pointing to Katie.

"She's a pega-" I stopped when I saw she didn't have any wings, and was pure white instead of indigo. And was annoying Nico already by nibbling his hair. Well, not really nibbling, but playing around with it with her muzzle.

"Where'd your wings go?" I asked her.

"Pegasus….can disguise their wings….and look like a normal horse." Percy explained.

"Well, that will come in handy." I stated as I watch Nico try to duck away from Katie. He swung the end of the lead rope at her like a whip. She whinnied a protest and side-stepped away from him. I hear Percy laugh a little.

"What?" I asked.

"She called him a moronic bonehead." He laughed a little. I was about to ask how he knew, but then remembered it was Poseidon who created horses, so Percy could understand what they said. We left Nico outside with Katie, sense she wouldn't move any closer to the barn.

**PERCY'S POV:**

Okay, I still was feeling like I was getting worst by the minute, but that was pretty funny. A moronic bonehead?

_Hey boss! Ohh…you don't look so good…_ I heard Blackjack.

"I don't feel good either. But come on. We have work to do." I told him, taking him out of his stall without the halter. He didn't need it. Annabeth grabbed Porkpie, Sara took Sliverstream, and Grover found a Pegasus named Hawkstar. Hawkstar was a Pegasus made for carrying satyrs, and was the colors of hawks. Sliverstream was a sliver colored mare, who Artemis found one day and sent Thalia here with her. But she only let girls ride her.

_Hey…I smell a mare out there… _Porkpie said.

_Hey! Don't you think about doing anything naughty to her, Porkpie! _Sliverstream snapped.

_I wont!_ Porkpie promised.

_Sure you wont! You said the same thing last time!_ Hawkstar snapped. He was always in a bit of a bad mood.

I heard winning from outside. The others heard it too. It sounded like a terrified horse panicking, and I could hear Nico yelling and tring to get the horse to calm down.

**ANNABETH'S POV**

I rushed forward with Porkpie, and the first thing I saw was a huge –and I mean huge like the size of a cow- spider attacking Nico and Katie. Katie was rearing and trying to pull out of Nico's grip, and Nico was trying to keep Katie from flying off, while the spider kept coming forward toward them. I screamed a little, and backed up, running into Percy and Blackjack.

"Spider….huge…evil….spider." I stammered. I could still see Katie and Nico. Katie managed to get out of his grip, and I saw her lunge at the spider. A pain fill Winnie. A blast of golden dust. Me, Percy, and Sara rushed forward, and saw Katie limping heavily toward Nico. Her leg was bloody and swelling. He examined it for a while before Katie-horse fell to the ground, and laid on her side. she was still breathing, but I could tell she was weakening. I ran forward with Porkpie following. I put my hand on Katie's think neck and looked at her wound.

"It came out of no where, and only lunged at her. It didn't care about me, or any of the other campers. It wanted Katie." Nico explained as he pulled out what looked like a business card. He blew on it, and a bright light shone from next to us. We all looked away, and when the light died, there stood Apollo.

"Okay kid, make this quick. Im very busy right now." Apollo sounded like he was in a bad mood. That was new.

"Can you heal her?" Nico asked. Was that worry in his voice? Apollo looked like he was about t protest, but Nico interrupted. "You still owe me from that bet we made. I won."

I had no idea what they were talking about, but I did know Nico and Apollo would often bet on things.

"Oh, fine." Apollo grumbled. he knelt down next to Katie, and strange look came over his eyes and he seemed to freeze when he touched her side as if he was seeing something.

"Apollo?" Nico asked, poking the god of the sun. Apollo blinked and shook his head, then looked curiosity as Katie. A guarded look stayed on his face the whole time as he checked her wound, before he muttered something in Greek, and a very bright light shone and I was blinded for a few seconds. when the light died, the whole wound was gone, and Apollo looked up and saw Percy.

"Oh no….come with me, young hero. We must get you to Olympus. Now." Apollo had a serious look on his face. Something was wrong.

"What? why?" Percy asked.

"You are being effected by your fathers poisoning. And he has been under intensive care for more then two days now, and you should be too." Apollo said.

"So Poseidon is on Olympus?" Nico asked.

"Yes. Along with all the Olympians. We cant find out what has poisoned him." Apollo sighed, and for the first time, it looked like he was worn out. But then again, he was probably the one who was taking care of Poseidon.

"We were told to go to Olympus after we turn off the water supply." I stated.

"Go ahead. But don't expect it to be in good shape. The fountains aren't working, and Zeus is mad that his brother was poisoned. Hades is mad too. Athena doesn't care, and Hera is neutral." Apollo said, before he and Percy disappeared in a flash of light.

"Can you get up?" Nico asked Katie gently. Wow. I haven't heard him talk that gently sense his sister died. Katie lifted her head, and slowly stood up, her tail flicking a few times.

"Owwww…..stupid spiders." She moaned. She was still limping, but not as much.

"We should get going. It's going to take a while to get through all this." I suggested.

"What about him?" Katie nodded her head toward Blackjack, who was grazing like any other horse would.

"Someone will put him up later. Come on." I sighed. we quickly groomed the horses, though Katie was picky about where Nico brushed. And by that, she wasn't letting him hear her tail or bad leg. Or the arrowhead necklace. We did need saddles or anything, so we hoped on, though again, Katie gave Nico a hard time with that, with her head raised and ears back, and she kept backing up a little. But eventually, Nico was able to get on her, and we took off. Katie turned indigo with black wings, mane, tail, and hooves again, and away we went.

It took all day, but we managed to turn off all the water pipes. The pegasuses were worn out, and Nico had to have Katie turn into a normal horse and just walk on the solid ground so she wouldn't fall out of the sky. We were all the way in Spain, when we had to stop and rest for the night. we stopped near the outskirts of Cordoba, and there were a bunch of remains or Roman buildings and stuff. It was cool.

**Sorry if I spelt 'pegasuses' wrong…I don't know how they would be in pluar and I was too lazy to go check in the books. And two of my friends are borrowing two of them, so yeah. and Cordoba, for those of you who don't know, is a real city in southern Spain and was founded by the Romans in 196 B.C. **

**I had to do a project on it in Spanish class so yeah. and I didn't go into detail on how they turned the worlds water supply off because one, i don't how they did it, and two, this is a long chapter. And ignore grammar mistakes. The important thing is that you enjoyed this so far, and the words are spelt right….for the most part.**

**Please review! **


	7. WHO REALLY POISONED POSEIDON?

**Okay, im going to get this strait. Katie isn't fully based off me. the name is based off my nick name, I would never fight a spider, I DON'T like-like Nico, I wouldn't fall asleep on a boy, the hair and eye color ARE based off me and the love for animals, and if Hera came from the Titans, then someone tell me where the Titans came from. **

**And, yes, I was mean in the rant last chapter, but I was in a bad mood, and feel guilty about it. the 'sucker for guilt' part is true. I hate guilt. And SOMEONE didn't read the Authors Note in the first chapter…the one that said exactly: well, it only took 4 days, but I read the other Percy Jackson books.**

**This just proves how stupid the human race is. Why would we argue about this crap? Who cares if I made up my own goddess. I didn't mean to offend anyone, people have said things that offend me all the time. I try to stay away from offending people, but it's not always that easy. That's another reason humans are stupid. We get offended too easily, we start wars, we fight each other, some people kill others, we yell and snap and just act like jerks to others, and just are plain STUPID. **

**And just to point this out, people can go to jail for CYBER ABUSE. So the person who called me a '**canon raper', **you could go to jail for that if I pointed it out to police. But I wont. Just letting you people know that you can get arrested for cyber abuse. And did no one here about that poor kid who committed suicide because of cyber abuse? Of course, I would never kill myself, because that's a sin, and it's just plain wrong. But for all you people know, just by calling someone a name, you could be tempting them to kill themselves. And I hope the if that ever happens –God forbid that it does- the person who caused it feels guilty for the rest of their lives.**

**(and just one more quick thing, the person who asked "why would Zeus kill him for having an new room?", one, your question makes no sense. I said nothing about who ever **_**him**_** is getting a new room. And two, if you're talking about **_**Percy **_** getting a new **_**room mate**_**, then Zeus would **_**try**_** to hurt him because he doesn't exactly like Percy, in case you haven't noticed. And there's this thing called **_**sarcasm**_**. I think you should learn it.)**

**CHAPTER 7**

**WHO REALLY POISONED POSEIDON?**

**KATIE'S POV**

After flying around all day with Nico on my back, I was sore, and tired. I didn't shift back to human, because of how tired I was! but I knew where we were in Spain, and a facts about this place. Nico made a small fire to keep everyone warm, and the other Pegasi were laying down near who ever rode them. my leg REALLY hurt by the end of the day. note to self: no more killing evil demon spiders and flying all over the world in one day. Nico sat down in front of me, facing the fire. Well, he wasn't really in front of me, but still. I was laying down –in horse form- behind him. Annabeth was laying down and using Porkpie as a pillow, but he didn't seem to mind. Grover was making a bed from plants, and Sara used Sliverstream as a pillow.

I reached forward, and pulled Nico back from his shirt. He wasn't really ready for me to suddenly pull him back, so he fell, but landed on my belly.

"Whoa!" he yelped as I pulled him back. Annabeth, Grover, and Sara looked up, the fire making shadows dance on their faces. But they turned away and fell asleep quickly, realizing there wasn't any danger.

"How'd you kill that spider?" Nico whispered.

"I don't know…but it wasn't going to hurt anyone while im around. And it's defiantly not going to hurt you…" I drifted off as I said that, and I rested my horse-head on his legs.

NICO'S POV

I stared at her. The fire made her face look shadowed and her fur warm. Katie's head rested on my legs as she slept, and before I knew it, I was asleep too.

GROVER'S POV:

I woke up kinda early, and when I looked over, the fire was out, and Nico was curled up with Katie. I smiled. I knew the two had feelings for each other, even if they were unsure. Suddenly, Katie's head shot up, and she stood, causing Nico to fall backwards and everyone woke up when he yelped.

"We have to get back to New York. NOW." Katie said urgently. Her arrowhead necklace was glowing.

"Why? Whats wrong?" Annabeth asked.

"I had a dream. I'll explain on the way to the air port." Katie shifted back into human form.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Hold a second. The airport? Why would we go there?" Nico said as he stood up.

"Because we have to get back to New York, and if I could, I would shift into a dragon and we'd be able to shadow travel back there, but that makes me too tired. We have to take a plane." Katie insisted.

"What about water? You got us through the water pretty quickly." I pointed out.

"No. beaches are closing around the world due to people dying the second they touch the ocean. Poseidon is dying." Katie growled.

"But he's immortal! He cant die!" Annabeth protested.

"I know! but I also know you witnessed a the death of a god. Pan. I know you saw that, and even though Poseidon hasn't been forgotten yet, the poison is killing him. and Percy. And Tyson. And all ocean life, for that matter! We have to get to New York, and if Zeus doesn't like us taking a plane, then he can kiss my butt, cause darn it, that's the fastest way back to New York! End of discussion! Now let's go." She shifted into a white wolf, and started to march off.

"Why a wolf?" Sara asked.

"Because a lot of people think wolves are like gods or something like that, and im hoping some on the elders around here believe that and will let us on the plane for free." Katie explained before breaking into a trot. We all jogged after her.

KATIE'S POV

Just as I hoped, people let us through without question, and now we were on the plane. But I knew this wouldn't last. We may have been given first-class seats, and Grover assured us that there were no monsters on the plane, I knew something bad was going to happen. I glanced over to Annabeth and Sara, who were across from me. they were talking about something I didn't really care about. Grover was sitting next to Annabeth by the window, complaining about the fact they didn't have good magazines to chew. I sat next to Nico in one of the double seats. Grover, Annabeth, and Sara got a triple seat. Luckies. Nico looked a little nervous, but his face was also a bit green.

"Why's your face green? And why do you look like you're about to be sick?" I asked quietly, sense I was still in wolf form.

"I was never really a fan of planes…and I was told I used to get air-sick when I was younger…and that every time I fell asleep on a plane, when I would wake up, I would puke. And at that time I didn't know I was a child of the Big Three." He answered.

"Ah, I get that was with elevators sometimes. After going up and down –from the sixth floor to the first in a hospital- about 23 times, I was getting nauseous. And with all the doctors and sick people going in a out, in that cramp space, and having my five year old sister with me…ugh. People started to think I was her mother. Im only twelve, and I don't want kids!" I growled the last part.

A few hours passed on our six hour flight. Nico refused to get up and go the bathroom, despite how badly he had to go, Grover just kept looking out the window, Annabeth and Sara kept talking about Greek gods and goddesses, and I just kept looking out the window waiting for something bad to happen. Though Nico's twitching was getting annoying, sense he had window seat.

"Darn it, Nico! If you have to use the bathroom, the get up, and go! Really, you're annoying me!" I snapped quietly.

"But I HATE plane bathrooms!" he complained.

"I don't care! I hate your constant twitching!"

"So? Switch seats, and you wont have to se my twitching." He flashed back. I grumbled, but we switched seats anyway. As soon as we did that, I saw lightning strike a few feet away from the plane.

"Shot!" I snapped. I knew it was Zeus. How I knew, I don't know. but I did.

"Stay here!" I said before jumping over Nico and running toward the door. I pushed it open somehow, and jumped out. Stupid idea. I was about to shift into a dragon, but then something came over me, and I turned into a flaming winged-wolf. Like a wolf with wings and was on fire, though I wasn't burning. I flew up and landed on the wing of the plane. When my feet touched the metal of the plane, I turned human again, and yelled into the darkness, "STAND DOWN, ZEUS! YOU CANT WIN!"

lightning flew towards me, but I somehow redirected it. it came so natural, like I've done it a million times before. Zharamor! That's how! The lightning shot back into the clouds, and I could tell that confused Zeus a little.

"IF YOU'RE BRAVE ENOUGH, WHY DON'T YOU COME FIGHT ME DOWN HERE INSTEAD OF COWERING IN THE SKY!" I yelled. Wow, that was STUPID! But he listened, and a few feet away from me appeared Zeus himself.

"Or uh….you know, I was just kidding. You can just go ummm…back into the sky, and we call a truce? Pretend this never happened?" I suggested sheepishly. I got lightning shot at me, and barely was able to keep it from hitting the plane. When I redirected it, a small part of it hit just above my belly-button, and it HURT like MAD. And that made me mad. I didn't feel like fighting right now. Something came over me again, and I became a flaming wing-wolf again. I grew to about 20 feet high, and had to fly to keep from causing the plane to crash. Before Zeus could react, I put my nose on his forehead, and a blinding light lit up the sky.

NICO'S POV:

I looked away as a bright light filled the sky. I don't know what was happening. All I know was the Katie was a flying wolf that was on fire, and she had her wolf-nose on Zeus' forehead. And I had to pee. I ignored that, sense there's no way im using the planes bathroom, and waited for the light to die down. When it did, Katie was looking at Zeus, and he was muttering something. Then he vanished, and Katie reappeared next to me in human form. The Spaniards didn't seem to notice. Katie's hands were burnt, and there was a hole burnt in her shirt. But the second she appeared, she passed out, my shoulder acting as a pillow for her.

I wish I could fall asleep, but I didn't want to get sick like all the other times I've fallen asleep on a plane, even though it's been years sense I've even been on a plane.

"She's hurt." Annabeth said as she leaned over and looked at Katie's hands. Sure, Katie was way younger then us, but she was just as brave, maybe even braver, and we all respected her. If any of that makes sense, because Katie's a complete nut-case. The rest of the flight went by quietly, and easily. But we had TWO HOURS until we reached New York. And HAD to pee, SOOO badly! Curse my stupid bladder! As soon as we landed and pulled into the plane-parking-lot thingy, I slapped Katie to wake her, and ran off that plane as if my life depended on it. really, it was my bladder that depended on it.

KATIE'S POV

I felt someone slap me, and when I looked up, I saw Nico running off the plane, and realized I wasn't in wolf-form. Crap. I shifted quickly, and asked Annabeth quietly, "How long was I out? And not in awesometasic wolf-form?"

"Two hours. and considerer yourself lucky, because about an hour after you faught Zeus, Nico got sick. But you were using his shoulder as a pillow…don't worry, he had a puke-bag, so you're fine." she answered, though I was a little grossed out by the 'Nico got sick' part. I barked to make Grover move faster, and we rushed through the airport to the nearest bathroom, where we were positive Nico ran off to.

"Grover, you're the only other boy here. Go make sure Nico's not dead." Annabeth told him. the satyr nodded, and walked off into the men's restroom. Once the boys came out, and everyone else who had to go –which was all of us- got out of the bathrooms, we ran out of the airport (we didn't bring any luggage, so we didn't stop anywhere). I skidded to a halt at the elevator because I saw a police officer and his K-9, froze them, took the K-9's vest, and the officers jacket and badge. Nico was the one who took it, and Annabeth put the vest on me after I shifted into a German Shepard. Man, I love these dogs!

The way to the Empire State Building was uneventful, so I'll skip that part. When we got into the elevator, and were at the 599th floor, again, that same thing that overtook me in during the 'fight' with Zeus overtook me again, and I shifted into the flaming winged-wolf, and the vest burned off me and turned to ashes. The door opened, and the sight that greeted us was heart-breaking. Olympus was a wreck. Harsh coughing echoed through the Greek buildings, and the fountains released green, unclean water. The plants didn't seem happy, most likely because the water they were being watered with was killing them. I felt myself weaken slightly, but still, I pushed onward. Pretty soon, me, Nico, Annabeth, and Sara were sprinting across the ground, and I ran into the door of the palace! And it engulfed in flames!

For a spilt second, the whole room lit up a bright color like when I put my wolf-nose on Zeus, and it was silent. So much passed through my mind, I couldn't really explain what happened. All I saw were flashes of the past of Zharamor, and the others gods and titans. When that ended, I almost passed out, but thank the gods that I didn't. that would be bad.

"Who…" one of the gods was about to ask, but Hades interrupted. Shocker.

"Zharamor, the goddess of all, creator of life, the gods and the titans, all that we know, and what we don't." Hades' voice was quiet.

"And how do YOU know?" Athena challenged. She sounded a little nervous. Odd.

"Im the god of the Dead. I know this kinds stuff." Hades pointed it out as if it was written in big, bold letters on the face of everyone: **WE WERE ALL CREATED BY ZHARAMOR! BUT ONLY HADES KNOWS THAT BECAUSE HE'S THE GOD OF THE DEAD! **

Heh. That would look funny. My mind started to wander, scraping at the recent memories of the other gods and goddesses. I saw many strange things. Wine, storms, darkness, monkeys, and who knows what else. Without realizing it, my eyes locked on Athena. I started talking in a voice that didn't belong to me.

"Athena, Goddess of Wisdom and Battle Strategy. Daughter of Zeus, Lord of the Sky, king of the gods. Poisoner of Poseidon."


	8. CURED?

**Yay! I got nice reviews for once! You nice reviewers are awesome! XP**

**Now, on with the story. I wish not to keep you waiting. (Okay, that sounds so weird…LOL)**

**CHAPTER 8**

KATIE'S POV:

All eyes turned to Athena, everyone waiting to see her reaction.

"WHAT? I hate Poseidon, yes. But I wouldn't POISON him!" she protested.

"You cant deny the truth, Athena. You know you were the one to poison him, and you're the only one who would think to do that. I know how you think. And I know your tricks. You cant fool me." I growled.

"How would you know, if you just got here!" Athena challenged.

"Because she's really been here the whole time…Zharamor was the goddess before all, Athena. You can not deny what she showed us all. The flaming wolf had always been something that whenever a god or goddess saw it, we knew it from somewhere, but we couldn't remember where. Kronos made sure of that, after he killed her, and then posed as our creator." Zeus –of all people- stated.

Hermes stepped forward, and I was able to read his thoughts.

"Athena, why did you poison Poseidon?" he asked innocently.

"What in the world is he doing?" I heard Hades whisper-ask Zeus.

"He's the god of thieves and trickery, Hades. What do you think he doing!"

"Why else? He's a jerk and insulted me about a week ago by calling me a disgrace to all living beings!" she snapped as if it was obvious.

"So you DID poison him?"

"Yes! I mean…NO!" Athena stammered.

"So, you DIDN'T?"

"Of course I did. Wait…uh, NO!"

Hermes smirked.

"Well, which is it? yes or no?"

"YES! I mean…ugh." Athena had been defeated.

"Well, that wasn't a very wise move." I stated in my normal, random self. Anyone realize 'self' has the word 'elf' in it?

"Athena, you know better then to poison-" Zeus froze when he saw Apollo come in from a different room- probably the one Poseidon was in. Apollo looked horrible. Worn out, dull, and tired.

"There's nothing more we can do, Zeus. Poseidon cant fight this. he wont last to morning." Apollo sighed saddly.

"But gods cant die. how can Poseidon NOT last until morning?" Dionysus grunted.

"Wrong. Pan died, and he was a god." I pointed out.

"And….the poison I used could kill a god." Athena shook her head in shame of herself.

"But whats the cure? I know you know it, Mom. Percy told me that he had a dream, and you were talking to someone else who told you the cure. He may not have known it was you and some dead guy, but now you confessed." Annabeth stated.

"Yes, Athena. You never did tell me why you came to the Underworld." Hades added.

All eyes went back on Athena.

"The only cure is if someone takes the poison from him. but the dead guy, who was some mad scientist from some uninhabited island- said he didn't know exactly how the poison can be taken from someone's body." Athena replied after a few seconds of silence.

"Vampires?" Nico guessed.

"Dude, have you lost your mind? Maybe you left it in Cordoba….Vampires eat BLOOD, not POISON!" I snapped.

"Well, I don't see anyone else thinking of ideas!" he defended himself.

"Duh. You cant SEE people think." I pointed out.

"Whatever. You know what I mean." Nico crossed his arms.

"What if…is there a god of blood?" I asked.

"No." Hermes answered.

"Poison?"

"Negative."

"Anything useful?"

"Nope."

"Well, that's helpful."

"Yep."

Everyone went silent, waiting for someone to think of something. So far, we were failing to think of something. When….NICO HAD AN IDEA THAT MIGHT WORK! Shocking.

"On the internet, didn't it say something like 'Until a good deed is done, Zharamor wont regain her full power and wont become a goddess again'?" he asked.

"Yeah…" Annabeth raised an eyebrow at him.

"What if this is the good deed that has to be done? Take the poison from Poseidon somehow?" he suggested.

"That makes sense!" Annabeth exclaimed. "I don't know how, but it does!"

again, for the 3rd time this week, Zharamor's ghost overpowered me, and I walked forward in a trans, and into the room where Poseidon was. the room smelt terrible, and the sight was even worse. two beds, one for Poseidon and the other for Percy, lay in the back of the room while all sorts of other stuff that I didn't care much about littered the floor everywhere else.

"Have they all lost their minds?" I heard Apollo say from the other room.

I went from wolf-form, to a more human-like form. I was in dress –and I hate dresses- that was shifting from brown, to green, to blue, and any other earth like color, and the bottom of it was kinda like it was sand blowing away, but always reformed just as fast as it blew away. I was now about 7 feet tall, and my eyes changed color with the dress. I had no shoes on(which I can live with…no shoes is fun!).

In my new human-ish form I walked over to the bed Poseidon was laying on, and put my hands on his chest, closed my eyes, and breathed deeply. I felt my hands become wet, and sweat began to run down my forehead. im not sure how long it took, maybe an hour, maybe a few minutes, I wasn't sure. But pretty soon, I stumbled backwards, and heard some coughs from somewhere else in the room. Someone caught me from behind as I fell, and the last thing I saw was the lights of the room flickering.

…..


	9. WAKING UP

**It's good to know someone (Rider of the Winds), likes this story. And isn't a stinkin flamer. Now, im not going to rant on about flamers, but I just want to point this out: has anyone realized that most Flamers don't even log in before they flame? If you're going to flame someone, at least log in. **

**But I said I wasn't going to rant, so im not going to. **

**Chapter 9**

**Nico's POV**

I caught Katie as she fell back. It's a good thing she's light. There were a few coughs before Poseidon sat up slowly –with his hair all messy and I was trying not to laugh- and Percy woke up. Annabeth ran over to Percy and hugged him, and blah blah blah. I put Katie in a chair that Hermes had placed behind me.

"How did some mortal do that, when im a god and couldn't do anything but ease pain for them?" Apollo was baffled.

"She is no mortal, Apollo. Look at her. She has the glow of a goddess and has shown she holds the power of more then one goddess." Zeus corrected.

"How?" Apollo asked.

"She redirected lightning, can breath underwater, shadow-travel, change into different animals and creatures, knew that Athena was the one who poisoned Poseidon, and was able to cure him. if that isn't enough proof, then I don't know what is." Zeus explained.

"You dont _like_ her, do you?" Hera asked.

"No."

"Good."

It took a few hours, but soon Poseidon was yelling at Zeus to give Athena a worse punishment then the one she already had (which was having to do Hermes job for ten years while Hermes got to make it much harder for her), and Percy was listening to Annabeth who was telling him what happened after Apollo took him away. I stayed to the shadows, waiting for Annabeth and Percy to be ready to leave. Out of no where, Katie jumped up from her chair, and gripped the arms of the chair as if she was in pain.

I was about to call for Apollo or someone, but then Zeus appeared next to me. and I wasn't exactly his favorite demigod.

"Don't call for help, son of Hades. The ghost of Zharamor is taking it's full control." He said.

"How do you know?" I challenged.

"Don't question how I know."

after about fifth-teen minutes, Katie's appearance changed and she relaxed a bit. She was now in some weird dress –which I thought she said she would never wear dresses- that was all the colors found in nature, blending together and constantly changing, going from the reds, yellows, oranges and browns of fall, to the white and blue of winter, then the pink, orange, and yellow of spring, and the greens and blues of summer. The color of her eyes changed with the season her dress reflected, but her hair stayed brown.

"Hey, uh, Zeus? You do know that another throne, bigger then yours, just randomly appeared out here, right?" Hermes called from the throne room. Zeus left the room to go see what Hermes was talking about, while I turned back to Katie…or Zharamor? If the Ghost of Zharamor took control over her, then would that make her Zharamor or Katie? This was confusing. She looked at me like she was trying to remember who I was for a second, but then realization shone in her ever-changing eyes.

"Hiya!" she exclaimed sitting up as if nothing just happened.

I just shook my head in mock shame.

"What?" she asked.

"One hour, you're draining the poison out of Poseidon. The next, you become a goddess and act as if nothing happened other then that day on the boat. How do you do that?" I asked.

"I dunno. But then again, im constantly confused about things, so I don't find any of this surprising." She blinked.

"Then what do I call you know? Zharamor or Katie?"

"Either one. some people will have to call me Zharamor, but you don't have to."

"Why don't i?" Geez, I felt like a little kid asking all this stuff. But then again, I pretty much was a little kid sense Zharamor's Ghost was countless years old.

"Because I think of you as a brother, and brothers are family, and family doesn't have to call other family members by their real names."

"But im not related to you."

"There is where you are wrong. I've always wanted to say that! Anyway, Hades is your dad, and if Zharamor was the creator of all, or something like that, then that somehow makes you related to me. and I say everyone is relatd to everyone…now that I think about that, that's disturbing. That means im related to the kids I hate at school…"

"You will forever confuse me."

"I live to confuse!"

"Well now you get to confuse people forever. You're immortal."

"Oh yeah…."

then she slapped me.

"Ow! What was that for?" I yelped.

"For slapping me on the plane. I was just waiting for the right time to slap you back." She smiled. I rolled my eyes.

"Ya know, I would go into the throne room, if I were you." I stated, pointing toward the throne room.

"That might be a good idea…" she said slowly.

"Is your brain screwed in the right way?"

"I dunno…I may have burned it out earlier."

"Well that's good to know."

we walked out there where Annabeth was still talking to Percy, Athena was trying to write something on some paper but Hermes kept messing her up by saying things like "no! you got the letter 'c' all wrong! Fix it!" or just moving the paper away, and Poseidon was angrily arguing with Zeus and Hera.

They all froze when Katie/Zharamor walked in. they stared at her.

"Zharamor, Goddess of All." Hera murmured before bowing. Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades followed, along with everyone else. Well, I didn't because she wouldn't let me, and by that, I mean she was gripping my arm so tight it was turning purple. Me and purple skin don't go that good together.

"Uh…please stop squeezing my arm." I said.

"What? oh right. Sorry." She said, then looked back toward the others. "Um…you don't have to bow…" she stated.

"But you're the goddess of all…" Ares said, nervously looking up at her.

"Fine. then I say you all have to go back to whatever it was you were doing unless you wish for internal punishment."

That got them all to continue what they were doing.

"Wow. I wish people would listen to me like that!" I complained.

"Ah, maybe I'll let you sometime. Why don't you go see how Percy is…" her voice trailed off and she walked away toward Zeus, Hera, and Poseidon.

KATIE'S/ZHARAMOR'S POV

I walked over to where Zeus, Hera, and Poseidon were arguing.

"I want her punished worse then just being stuck with Hermes for ten years! Poisoning on the of the Big Three is worth more of a punishment then that!" Poseidon snapped, his eyes blazing with a water-y flame.

"No, Poseidon. I chose her punishment, and it's staying like that." Zeus said sternly.

"Yes, Poseidon. Don't argue with-" Hera began, but stopped when she saw me. Zeus and Poseidon looked at me nervously. Geez, if everyone was going to do this when I walk up to them, then im going to go mad.

"What are you arguing about?" I asked. No answer.

"I said, _what are you arguing about?_ Really, you don't have to act like im going to destroy you all. Really, lighten up." I rolled my eyes.

"I say Athena needs a better punishment then just having to have Hermes job for ten years with him making it harder, but they say her punishment it fine!" Poseidon growled.

"Hmm…I have to say, for someone who's immortal, isn't ten years more like ten minutes? I agree with Poseidon." I stated.

"But-"

"But nothing, you didn't let me finished. Athena's punishment should be made longer, but not worse then having to deal with Hermes for years. Maybe ten millennia. Think about that for a while." And with that, I left. I hate arguments sometimes. Really, arguing over a stupid punishment? Ugh. The nerve of some people.

**Sorry it's short….i was having some trouble thinking of stuff for this story…I know whats going to happen in the next chapter, and was going to add that into this one, but then thought I should keep this a semi-happy and not filled with trouble and pain and stuff chapter. **

**Please review!**

**And no flames please!**


	10. WAR

**Well, im at a writers block for this story, and I keep thinking of new stories, thanks my not-so-pleasant life right now. Really, all I do is sit around, type, listen to country music, and go horse riding every Saturday and Wednesday, and go to school to learn things that I will never use in the real world. Like im going to have to know how to multiply and divide negative decimals and fractions in RL. Truly, I don't care about math. I don't like all the little 'whats the radius of this circle' crap, because in RL, I don't think I'm going to try to find the radius of a circle and know the exact measurements. I prefer assuming the numbers by what makes sense. The Indians did that for years. They measured stuff without knowing the radius of circles, and pi, and all those other complicated math terms.**

**Apart from my annoying complaining, I have some things to say about the story.**

**this is most likely the last chapter, so I'll make it as good as I can.**

**sorry Katie is Mary-sue like. I will try to find a way to put some weaknesses in her…..*evil smile***

**Nico does not like-like Katie. They are only very close friends (Like me and my old friend Luke in Colorado…..seeing the name 'Luke' in the Percy Jackson books made me think of fun times back in CO I had with my buddies.) or sometimes as brother/sister.**

**I got a book about Greek Myths for Christmas, and is says 'Gaea, the Earth, came out of darkness so long ago that nobody knows when or how blah, blah, blah. Well, if no one knows exactly where, then I have a right to say it was Zharamor who created Gaea and Uranus, and then she was killed by one of them and erased from all memory, so no know even knew she had once existed.**

**PLEASE VOTE ON MY NEW POLL!**

**Chapter ten**

Nico's POV

I was awakened –very rudely, mind you- at five in the morning by someone yelling. By the time I got dressed and stumbled out of my cabin, I realized it was Mr. D barking orders at demigods who were running all over the place, panic written on their faces. **(A/N: im not sure if this will be as good as I was hoping to make this chapter….and just a heads-up for those who actually enjoy my crappy stories that sound better in my head, updating will be slow, and I may have times where I make that chapters unbelievably depressing and sad…2010 –thank goodness it's over- was a really hard year, and my dad passed away four days after Christmas, and so I'll be busy helping my mom with my annoying little sister, cleaning the house –which I cant wait to move out of and go back to Long Island-, taking care of my pets, and all that stuff, and being in 7****th**** grade with loads of HW and being in Beta Club and having mandatory meetings for it will take a lot of my time as well, and this A/N is getting really long, so on to the rest of the story)**

"Whats going on?" I asked Percy as I pulled him back from running off to…..where ever he was running to.

"The gods are fighting on Olympus…Poseidon and one of his Cyclops armies ambushed Athena last night, and the other Olympians are taking sides. I've been getting glares from the Athena cabin all morning so far. Mr. D is only here because he doesn't want to get all mixed in with the war, and Chiron is telling everyone to prepare for war incase Mr. D decides to let us fight along with our parents…." He panted.

"Do you know whose side Hades is on?"

"Hades is on Poseidon's side."

I gasped. Poseidon and Hades had been arguing for a while (I think sense the Titan war ended). Why would Hades suddenly team with Poseidon?

"That's not nearly as shocking as this. Hermes is on Athena's side, only because he's amazed that she was able to sneak poison into Poseidon's drink. Some rumors say that Hermes is only on Athena's side because Artemis is there and he likes her, but I don't find that believable…." Percy said. There was a weird look in his eyes. One I haven't seen in a long time, ever sense Percy, Annabeth, Thalia, and Grover found me and Bianca at Westover Hall.

"You're afraid to fight against Annabeth." I stated. He nodded. Then I suddenly had a stupid hope that I had a feeling would be crushed and thrown away.

"What about Katie? Did she chose a side?" I asked.

"No one's seen her sense Christmas."

"Then we have to find her."

"Why?"

"Because! If she's more powerful then the Big Three put together, maybe she could end the war on Olympus….or at least stop most of it." I said.

"Then you go find her. She seems to know you more then the rest, and trusts you. Good luck." with that, Percy ran off to the Athena cabin, probably to try to talk to Annabeth.

It was easy to find Katie. She was in the stables, hiding in stall with a horse I've never seen before. And it was a good looking horse too. He was a tall white stallion, with a broad head and powerful legs, and a mane and tail that flowed with a non-existent wind. He had wise eyes that seemed older then time itself, and I could spot a signal flaw in him at all. He didn't spoke when I approached and leaned on the door watching as Katie silently braided the horse's tail.

"There's a war on Olympus, ya know." I greeted, making her jump a little, look at me, then return to her braiding.

"I know." her voice was dull, emotionless, but I could tell she was stressed, angry, and sad all at the same time.

"You can stop it. you're more powerful then the Big Three-"

"Stop. No im not. _Zharamor_ is. Not me. I can't even stand in front of the class in school, or go to gas station to buy milk alone. I automatically snap at people I don't know if they comment on something and I don't like what they say….i can't stop a war between gods. I sick of war anyway…it only leads to cancer and death." Her breathing was shaky, and I saw tears shimmer in her eyes, but she refused to look up from braiding the tail of the white stallion.

"_You_ are Zharamor, and even before you knew it you were one of the bravest people I know."

"Stop it, Nico! Im not brave! I don't belong here! Well, not at camp Half-Blood, or anywhere by half-bloods or Greek Gods….i should be with my family, my MORTAL family, or at a barn with horses…I can't stand the stress of being Zharamor and all the problems going on in my family!"

tears began to rain from her eyes, but she still wouldn't look at me. instead, she walked to the other side of the horse –opposite of where I am- and buried her face in his milky-colored mane. I moved over to where I could see her better, and made her life her head.

"Maybe once you stop this war, you can go back to your old life." I suggested gently.

"My old life…..i wish I go back, but I can't. Even at home things will be a disaster! More then normal!"

"You can forget all about being Zharamor-"

"I don't care if im Zharamor or not! That's not what's making this so hard!"

"Then what is?" I asked. I've never seen her like this. Of course, I haven't even known her for a year, but I could tell she wasn't normally like this at all.

"My dad…four days after Christmas…..life is so unfair sometimes…"

I didn't press her for more. I knew as soon as she said 'life is so unfair' what she was trying to say. Her dad had died. She said something about him having cancer a while ago…when we went on that quest. She knew this day was coming, but probably didn't know how soon.

I opened the stall door and walked over to her, the horse scooting over so his rear end was in the far corner and his head was right by Katie's. I wrapped my arms around her.

"Relax. From what you've told me, he was great guy, and never did anything wrong. Im sure he's in Elysium. I was upset when my sister died too. She used to buy those books that were on tapes so you could listen to them instead of read them. If I was sick, or really tired, or hurt, she was put one of them on. We had tons of them. One of my favorites was the Eragon tapes. And there was always on line I never forgot. When the kid's grandfather died, he didn't see the worth in anything any thing he did. But the dragon told him '_The worth is in the act. Your worth halts when you surrender the will to change and experience life. But options are before you; choose one dedicate yourself to it. The deeds give you new hope and purpose. The only true guide is your heart. Nothing less then its supreme desire can help you._'" _**(A/N: I DO NOT OWN ERAGON, AND I JUST STARTED READING THE BOOKS. THEY BELONG TO CHRISTOPHER PAOLINI!)**_

"You remembered all that?"

"I listened to it enough. And Bianca wrote it down for me….when I found out I was a demigod, it magically turned to Greek writing." I said as I pulled out the crumbled piece of paper I had taped to card board and always kept in my pocket.

"So you're saying I should try to stop the war anyway?" she sniffled. I nodded. She hesitated.

"The whole camp will be behind you for this. no one at the camp wants this war, and…I kinda messed around with your laptop and found out you like Carvel….afterwards me, you, Annabeth, Percy, Grover, and whoever you want to come can all go down to a Carvel in Islip. I'll pay for it all." I definitely had the money. After selling a few gems and rare stones to some scientists and jewelry shops, I could basically swim in money. She rubbed in between the horses ears as she thought about my offer.

After a few more minutes, I managed to get her to agree.

"Soooo…..whats the horses name?" I asked, changing the subject, hoping to make Katie calm down a bit.

"Lykos." She answered.

"Wolf." I translated the Greek to English, looking again over the horse and realizing he was more of a timber wolf shade then white. Just a really light timber white.

"He was Zharamor's mount a long time ago….though back then he was a dragon most of the time. Really, he's a shape-shifter, but prefers the horse form.

Within the next hour, things had been a mess. Katie was saddling Lykos, while he was in dragon form, so she was using some old blankets and tying them on with rope, while everyone else waited to get on board the giant beast. Katie was going as a dragon at first too, to keep the people on Poseidon's side away from the one's on Athena's. which meant the Hermes cabin, Ares, Demeter, Aphrodite and Athena cabins were on Lykos, while me, Percy, Dionysus cabin, Hephaestus cabin and the Apollo cabin were on Katie.

Percy was depressed and upset because Annabeth wouldn't talk to him. seconds after she was in dragon form, we were all in the air, blasting through the gates of Olympus where the gold blood of the gods was splattering on the ground. Lykos let out a deafening roar. I heard Katie's voice in my head.

_I don't know if I can do this…._ she sounded afraid.

_You can. _ I insisted. I heard her sigh, but then she landed on top of Zeus's palace, Lykos next to her, and both at the same time, the dragons let out the loudest roar they could. Rocks tumbled down the side of the mountain, cracks formed on the roof, and a Earthquake raged somewhere on the ground. The sound was maybe ten times louder then a hundred tanks shooting at the same time in the same place. Everyone covered their ears, even the god below. I spotted Hades, cursing, as his fight with Ares was interrupted. Hermes's sword, which I never knew he had, glittered by his feet as he covered his ears, shouting curses (I think) while he fought Hephaestus. Poseidon and Athena were off the side, glaring at each while also covering their ears from the sound.

"ENOUGH FIGHTING!" it seemed like Lykos and Zharamor had said it at the same time, though I wasn't sure. I felt the sheets that were laid on Zharamor's back begin to get warmer, and slid off, the others following, as she morphed in the flaming wolf, and stormed over to Poseidon and Athena. At first I thought she was going to yell at them. but instead, she crouched down, then lunged forward, growing a second head and biting both in a arm hard, until blood poured from their arms, and their wails echoed off the side of the mountain. No one dared to move as Athena and Poseidon fell to their knees, trying to pull their arms out of the wolf's iron grip. Finally, Zharamor let them go, and the second head morphed back into the first.

"I warned you, Poseidon. I told you not to start a war, yet you disobeyed me, and started one anyway." she growled, blood dripping from her mouth. She turned her massive head to Athena. "And you're stupid pride lead to this whole thing. If you never poisoned Poseidon, none of this would've happened. You are both bigger idiots then Ares and Apollo put together." Zharamor growled, glaring at the rest of the gods.

"And you fools could've stopped them from fighting instead of joining them, and endangering everyone. The next one who dares to start a war for something like this, and the next one who says anything about the Poisoning, will lose Immortality and/or be killed. As for Athena and Poseidon, both are forbidden to leave Olympus until I say they can." She barked. Everyone nodded in understanding, and started to help each other off the ground, and get themselves washed up. As if nothing happened. But I could tell everyone was shaken up, and several were badly wounded. Hermes was leaning heavily on Hades' shoulder while Apollo and Artemis stumbled to cleaner ground. Nymphs came out of trees and started to help. Athena and Poseidon stayed where they were, catching their breath and clearing trying to ignore the pain from the bite.

….

After a few days, Katie was back to 'normal'. Ever sense she changed back into her human form after the whole 'stop the battle' thing, she'd been out cold, running an extreamly high fever, and struggling to breath sometimes, and when she woke up, she was very weak. But after a few days of exercise, she could walk again. We had carvel with Percy and Annabeth (who were back together), Rachel, Grover, the Stoll brothers, and pretty much half of Camp.

Hopefully things would go back to normal, but it was clear everyone was still shaky. And Katie hasn't been as talkative, and refused now to speaking in front of large crowds unless she knew them all. Which was understandable, I guess. Im just glad this whole everyone-is-gonna-die-because-Athena-poisoned-Poseidon-and-now-we-have-no-water-and-have-to-cure-Poseidon-and-stop-a-war thing is over with now. Now, something else is going to horribly wrong like it always does and has been doing for generations of half-bloods.

**I finished it! yay! **

**Should I make a sequel? I don't really think it was good enough, and I don't think I'd be able to think of an idea for it. I was rushing a little at one point, and it's 2:35 in the morning…im going to bed. **

**Please review!**


End file.
